Haunted Love
by beautymarked
Summary: Tristan comes to find Rory and old feelings resurrface with new ones. What happens when she has to say goodbye to her past for him? Find out...COMPLETE
1. Well Hello Again Mary

Disclaimer: I don't own anythingïƒ  the show, the characters; I only own the ideas to this story! Now just a note- this story was up before but I've changed a lot of things and added the chapters together-so don't give bad reviews just because you may have already read this! Anyways-enjoy!!!

Setting: At Yale, everything with Dean has happened, anything else, has not. That includes any Gilmore Girls episodes past October 27th. The Logan thing is going to be written a different way-so forget about any episodes seen recently and enjoy the story!

* * *

She sat at a small cafeteria table sipping her second cup of coffee for the day-she was just starting and was nowhere near her usual amount. This was unusual considering her early morning start-but she wasn't in the mood. She read through her books, reading over the same sentence when she was suddenly startled by a voice behind her.

"Well, isn't this something new, Rory Gilmore reading a book, drinking coffee!" she cringed at the voice but was somewhat excited. She slowly turned around to face him and cracked a smile to see his blonde hair the same length, only more golden.

"Hello Tristan, long time no see! Wish I could say it's a pleasure but-" Rory began but was cut off by Tristan's usual interruptions. Only this time it was different-she was usally met with a sarcastic remark but was completely caught off guard when his lips crashed against hers. She wanted to pull away but old temptations and hatred had turned into longing for the old torment of her high-school days.

Rory pulled away and stared at Tristan half shocked-half happy.

"I have wanted to do that since I left Chilton-too bad Dean was watching!" Tristan smirked and took a seat beside her.

"Miss me much?" Rory smiled softly and threw her head back in laughter.

"What?" Tristan turned his head in confusion, his lips pouting.

"It's just that, I missed you too and I never thought I would. Up until this moment, and I'm not trying to offend you, but I completely forgot about you!" she laughed again and his eyes softened.

"Not surprising. So are you still with the mean old Dean machine?" he asked sarcastically.

"Um, well... That's complicated!" Rory answered with a smile.

"How complicated?" he asked slyly.

"I don't want to talk about it-subject change! What are you doing here?" she said almost annoyed, back to her usual self.

"I, uh, okay, so I was in military school, as you know, and I graduated!" he lied.

"I bet you did- no really, why are you here?" Rory asked.

"Okay, so I've tracked you down, is that such a crime?" he blurted out.

"Hmm, unusually sweet for your usual self. What's up with that?" Rory sat back in her chair and stared into his big blue eyes.

"I've changed...a little. Why, am I more tolerable for you now?" Tristan asked flirtatiously.

"No- I just was... wondering...you know?" she answered her face blushing slightly.

"Right, my little Mary-is that a blush for me?" he sat looking at her cockily and she was immediately turned off.

"Just when I start to be able to stand you...you turn all cocky with that bullshit! G-d Tristan!" she shouted and left the table leaving her books and her coffee. Tristan noted her direction and grabbed her books, walking confidently faced behind her.

"Rory! Rory wait-you forgot your books!" he shouted. When this didn't work he yelled again, "and you're coffee!" Knowing she would turn around to come get it, he stopped and seated himself on a bench. As she came rushing back he held onto her books and coffee tightly and she sat down angrily beside him.

"May I please have my coffee Tristan!" she snarled as she grabbed for her textbooks and coffee.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," he began to hand her the books but pulled back the coffee, "you didn't think it would be that easy did you?" Tristan smiled with his usual arrogance, the smile she loved and hated at the same time.

"What do you want?"

"Hmm, wow, so much I could want...let's see..." he sat wondering for five minutes, purposely angering Rory all the while. Just as she was reaching her peak of anger he pulled her into a deep kiss that lasted a good five minutes. Surprisingly, to him, she didn't pull away, so he did and walked away. She sat on the bench stunned, beside the books and coffee he had left. She tried to call his name but was for once speechless. He turned around giving her a smirk and she blushed. He strolled off towards the parking lot and was gone behind a corner.

After a good ten minutes the chilly bench got to Rory, so she grabbed her books and headed to her dorm. As she unlocked the door, she heard laughter and walked in with a smile. She was shocked yet again when she saw Paris and Tristan chatting happily on the couch.

"Oh Rory, look who cam to visit, Tristan!" Paris said excitedly. Rory's head fell as she put on a fake smile to bug him-he didn't get to her, not the great Tristan Dugrey.

"Hello Mary, come sit!" he beckoned and like a puppet she followed sitting beside him. He pulled his arm around her shoulder comfortably and she pushed him away.

"Rory, that's so impolite!" Paris barked and gave Tristan a smile.

"Sorry I've never had a good lesson in manners to jerks!" Rory screamed and stormed off to her room. She wasn't sure why she was angry, but it just seemed fitting. Maybe she and Tristan could have a secret romance, one that no one knew about. Tristan-just thinking about him made her crazy! She wanted to scream but knew she shouldn't. A knock came at her door and she answered unwillingly.

"Oh, it's you again. Go away!" she mock shouted and fell back on her bed.

"Paris left, finally! I actually just came to see you, but then saying that would have been impolite considering she dragged me in here. So, where were we?" he sat down on the bed next to Rory.

"What do you mean whe-" she started but he kissed her passionately and pulled away as her face turned into a stunned expression. "Oh, there..." she continued to kiss him as they fell back onto her bed and began to kiss more feverently. It was only ten minutes later when Rory found Tristan's shirt to be on the floor, his hands trying to pull hers off and their lips still attached. She pulled away quickly stopping Tristan from going any further and sat up.

"What? Did I do something wrong Rory?" Tristan asked looking into Rory's eyes.

"No, it's just the Dean thing! I don't !" she sat glumly with her knees pulled to her chest. He put a comforting arm around her shoulder and scooted closer to her.

"What is it, tell me Rory," he pleaded softly; he wanted to know what was keeping him from the girl of his dreams.

"I...well...Dean's married and...we...we...had sex, and are in the process of dating-but he's still married-kind of," Rory stated trying to explain but embarrassing herself.

"Oh, I get it. But he's married? So then just leave him to his wife," Tristan answered.

"I know-that's the logical thing. Dean and I have been through so much though-I can't stop now! I want to-I mean, I can't be "the other woman" all my life. That's not who I am!" Rory said mostly to herself for motivation.

"Right! You are so much better than that Rory!" he cheered her on.

"So I'm going to drive back to Stars Hollow right now and tell him that!" she finished standing up.

"Right now? Well, let me drive you, my car is right outside." He offered waiting for her to answer.

"Yea, sure!"

"Okay, let's go!" he said pulling his shirt back on.

"But one thing first," she smiled slyly and walked over to Tristan. Slowly and teasingly she pulled him by the collar and kissed him passionately then released him. "Thanks for your understanding!" She skipped off happily out of her room leaving Tristan stunned and over-heated.

They walked to the car holding hands and Tristan, like a true gentleman, opened her car door happily. He shut the door and strolled over to his own door. As he tried to open the door, he realized it was locked and saw a smirking Rory with obvious mischief across her face.

"Rory, open the door!" he commanded playfully forgetting he had the keys to the car. She sat their smugly and after a few minutes gave in and unlocked the door.

"Um, Tristan," she began looking over and beginning to laugh.

"Yeah?" he turned towards her smiling.

"You had the keys the whole time!" Rory broke into a peal of laughter and he blushed slightly.

Tristan's POV

Why am I so stupid around her, I can't help but act dumbly around her. She's so perfect and everything I say doesn't seem to match her intelligence. She makes my knees week and my heart flutter-how un-cool of me. Tristan Dugrey does not caught by a woman-he is the one who usually chases them. Well, that is for sexual adventures. But Rory is more than an adventure-she's like a life long journey.

End of POV

Tristan started the car and they drove to Stars Hollow chatting about old times they had in high school and the day he left.

"Did you really have a crush on me in high school?" Rory asked curiously.

"No way-I just wanted to make you think I did," he responded trying to act like his usual self. Too bad he was usually a jerk!

"Oh," she answered staring into her hands.

Tristan realizing he was denying the inevitable responded whole heartedly, "of course I did! I was obsessed with you!" then added, "-in a non-stalker way. How could someone not be in love with you, Rory?"

Rory blushed, "Well Mr. Dugrey, this does indeed surprise me. There's something about you-you're different-it's weird,"

They sat in silence and listened to the radio the rest of the drive to Stars Hollow. Following Rory's instructions, Tristan drove up to the supermarket where Dean worked.

"Did you want me to come in with you?" he asked looking over to her anxiously.

"No, just have the get-away vehicle prepared for take off so we can run!" she called as she left the car and headed into the market.

Rory stepped into the market and immediately spotted Dean by the Nacho Machine. She contemplated what to say and was preparing to turn around but he had spotted her. "Rory!" Dean called as he saw her. He was really happy to see her and greeted her with a tight hug and a tender kiss. One she did happen to pull away from. "Rory what's wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore Dean!" she cried staring at the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't be the other woman! It's not who I am. My mom was right-this is awful. I'm sorry Dean, you need to be with your wife-that's who you belong with-not me." Tears dripped from her face and Dean's face turned somber.

"You don't mean it Rory!" he said quietly looking her in the eyes.

"Ye-yes I do. For once in my life, I do mean it-no jokes this time. I'm serious Dean-I don't want to be known as the town slut and frankly-I don't love you!" she screamed steadily and left the store running into Tristan's car and they sped off down the street without stopping.

A good ways down the street, Tristan pulled over and turned off the engine. Turning to Rory he said, "Are you okay?"

"I think so, I had to do this-it was the only way! I needed to get that out of the way-we didn't belong together-I'm tired of all the roadblocks!" she smiled then-which was unusual considering what she had just done.

"Now what?" Tristan was very confused-he had never seen such a moody Rory-ever-changing from sad to happy; he was becoming scared of the next possible mood she'd be in.

"I'm just really glad that it's over-I feel so much freer and I can go around town not feeling like I'm hiding something or that everyone's watching me! I've never felt better!"

"Rory-do you want me to take you to your mom's?" he asked comfortingly.

"No, let's go back to my place-I'll let you sleep on the couch!" she laughed and they sped off to the direction of Yale.

* * *

A/N: I realize that Tristan came on really fast and strongly to Rory-but he's always full of surprises-why wouldn't he finally push his feelings. And after all these years she finally just let the right things take their course! Please review!! 


	2. I Like Where This Is Going

The car ride felt like it had sped by-like no time had even passed. One minute she was at Doose's, the next she was at her apartment with Tristan hot on her trail. As she unlocked her apartment, she saw Paris on top of someone in the dimly lit apartment. Knowing better than to disturb Paris, she turned to Tristan gesturing to be quiet and tiptoed into her room.

"Well I guess the couch is taken," she said loftily. He smiled at her as she plopped down on her bed.

"Yeah, now what do I do?" he questioned closing the space between them, sitting beside her. He stroked her forearm lightly and saw her shiver.

"I guess you can sleep on the bed with me-you can deny your urges can't you!" she joked and threw herself back. He did the same and entwined his fingers with hers.

"I'll try my best," he replied honestly. After a short silence and staring into each other's eyes, Rory jumped up.

"Okay, well I'm going to change, you get comfy!" she smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears as she gathered an old shirt and pajama bottoms. She left the room with a quick half smile and made her way past Paris and her mystery date soundlessly.

Tristan sat up and rubbed his face in his hands. The long drive was starting to hit him as he took of his jeans and shirt-leaving him in his boxers. He climbed under the covers and turned onto his side waiting for Rory to return. As if on cue, she entered the room and shut off the light as she climbed into the tiny bed. They had to sleep on their sides because of the little bed. They faced each other and Rory entwined her fingers with Tristan's hand.

"Thanks for being there with me today, I really needed someone," she said honestly looking into his bright blue eyes that were shadowed from the dark.

"I'm always here Rory, always," he replied removing a strand of hair blocking her eyes. She blushed slightly, just noticeable in the dark to make his lips curl. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips before saying, "good night Rory,"

"Night Tristan," she whispered closing her eyes. He watched her sleep until his own sleepiness took over his body.

* * *

The next morning Tristan awoke to the sun in his eyes. He blinked rapidly to adjust and looked around at his surroundings. He looked over to Rory as she was staring at the ceiling and smiling.

"Morning sleepy head," she said cheerfully as he rubbed his eyes.

"Morning," he curled his lips and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked stretching her arms in the air.

"Yeah, best sleep of my life! Your good in bed Mary!" he exclaimed making her blush.

"Yeah, I'm good at sleeping you dirty pig," she laughed and sat up in her bed sliding out from under the covers.

"I suppose I should go now," he said looking down at the comforter and playing with the corner of a sheet.

"I suppose, but when will I see you again?" she asked, her eyes desperate for him.

"Well, I actually have an apartment a few blocks away!" he smiled.

"Then why did you sleep here?" she was starting to get angry and annoyed.

"Because when a girl offers you to sleep over you don't refuse!" he started and jumped out of bed putting his jeans on.

"You are a pig!"

"I'm going to be late for class, I'll call you later!" he gave her a passionate kiss before gathering his shoes and leaving her room. She sat dumbfounded on the bed not moving, barely breathing.

* * *

"Paris, where's Bob?" Rory yelled as she walked into the kitchenette.

"Who's Bob?" she called from her room.

"The coffee maker-geeze you need to pay attention!" she exclaimed searching the cupboards.

"Oh, I threw it out-it was all rusted!" Paris called and a heart broken Rory fell to the ground. So she was exaggerating about a coffee maker-but this was Bob her trusted companion! He got her through the worst of times the year before and was now gone from her life. Like an ex-boyfriend, it would take time to get over him, but the hopeful days to buy a new one would come.

"Paris Geller I think I could kiss you!" Rory screamed storming into the girl's bedroom finding a naked, college boy on her bed.

"Uh Rory, this is Lewis," she introduced giving him a weak smile.

"Yeah, hi there Lewis. Paris why did you throw out Bob? He was my life, my love, my friend," Rory sat on the bed next to the half naked Lewis ignoring the fact that he was there.

"Chill out Rory, I bought a new one yesterday. And yes you can name it-he's in a box in that closet," Paris pointed to her tiny closet which Rory immediately ran to. Unwrapping the coffee maker like a child would a present, Rory was delighted to see the deluxe model.

"Oh thank you so much Paris! I shall call him Sam!" she exclaimed happily and left the room hugging the coffee maker.

"Strange girl," Lewis commented as he pulled Paris to him.

"Tell me about it," she responded before kissing him softly.

* * *

The phone began to ring as Rory was on her way to the cafeteria.

"Hello?" she answered not recognizing the number.

"It's the love of your life-the man you slept with!" he voiced waiting for her response.

"Jess?" she joked hoping to catch him off guard- and she did.

"Rory!" he yelled into the phone making her laugh. Hearing her giggles he realized he was the pun of her joke and laughed along as well. "How are you my little Mary?" he questioned as he walked into the cafeteria spotting her in line.

"Not bad, I'm just getting a coffee fix after class. Did you know that Paris threw out Bob!" she wailed causing people to give her stares. She smiled sheepishly then ordered her coffee.

"That's impossible," he whispered and wrapped his arm around her waist, causing her to shriek.

"What the hell is your problem Tristan," she turned to face him full of annoyance as she put away her cell phone and took her large coffee.

"Just thought I'd surprise you Mary," he whispered in her ear. His warm breath tickled against her skin causing her knees to buckle slightly. He felt her weight in his arms and held onto her tightly. "Wow Mary, I realized I could make you blush, but weak in the knees! I never thought you the type," he smiled causing her to roll her eyes and stand on her feet.

"Please Tristan, you do not make me weak in the knees," she stalked off towards a table and sat down. Knowing he would follow her, she put on her headphones and pulled out a book.

"Oh how you tempt me Mary," he cooed knowing she heard him. She chose to ignore him as he sat down beside her and grasped her hand. He stroked her knuckles causing her to stir from her book and glance up for a moment. She gave him a glare and he stroked her hand again.

They continued the charade of trying to annoy each other with evil glares and annoyances until Rory began to get fed up.

"Tristan why are you here?" Rory asked sitting back in her chair.

"I thought I told you-I came for you," he replied honestly letting go of her hand and staring into her unwavering blue eyes.

"Yes, but why now? Why not before? Why not at Chilton? Why of all times did you pick now?" she had wondered this ever since he had appeared at the cafeteria yesterday.

"Because this was the time I realized that I had to tell you and come after you. I couldn't wait any longer for you Rory-and I won't. I need you-at military school all I ever did was think about you! What else do you want me to say? I need you, I want you!" he was red with almost an annoyance that she didn't understand him. He was angry that he had to tell her and that she didn't just know.

"Oh," she said barely audible. She closed her book and stood up, Tristan following her as she traveled outside.

"Where are you going?" he called as she sped up.

"Away from you!" she screamed, tears now forming in her eyes.

When he finally caught up with her, tears were spilling from her eyes. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her tightly to him. "Why do you want me to stay away?"

"Be-Be-Because I can't be a victim in your trap Tristan. I can't just be another girl, another conquest. I have feelings you know-I'm not the type for a one night stand. I'm different!" She screamed the final statement as she collapsed onto a bench waiting for his reply.

"That's why I came looking for you-because you're different! But what I don't understand is how your feelings changed from this morning?" he asked honestly.

"Because when you left me I felt déjà vu again! You left me before-to go to military school. I can't take these games; I don't want to woo you. In the eternal words of William Shakespeare, 'we were not made to woo'!" Rory retorted.

"But you are the game, not the hunter!" he yelled back his eyes pierced with anger at her not understanding him yet again.

"Did you just compare me to hunting?" she openly laughed and he grew red from making such a stupid comparison. She saw his obvious embarrassment and stood up to be beside him. "You know DuGrey, You're pretty sexy when you're mad!" she cooed into his ear kissing his neck.

He felt this sudden urge of power over him and kissed her lips passionately. He pressed her up against his body and held onto her hips tightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His mouth covered hers effortlessly and parted her lips easily. She didn't object but accepted this gesture and continued with it. She backed up slowly to the bench and bumped into it, causing her to tip backwards. He quickly grasped her hips and pulled her back to him as if possessively taking over her.

"My, my Tristan, don't want to let me go?" she teased and he was the one blushing. Tristan DuGrey never blushed-ever! He was a manly guy, and men never blushed. What was Rory doing to him? She was changing his being in only the short hours they had been together.

"I don't ever want to leave you again," he cooed in her ear and she nuzzled his neck in response.

"You better not," she replied kissing up his neck and feeling the electricity between their bodies. He pulled away for a second and let her to a covered walkway that appeared to be deserted. "What?" she asked as he backed her up against the wall- reminding her of high school and the blue lockers he had often backed her into.

"I just wanted to get a firmer grip on you," he smiled and kissed her neck as he pressed himself against her causing her to moan.

"I think I like where this is going!" Rory whispered as his hands traveled to her hips and his lips crashed against hers once again.


	3. Better Than Sex

His body pinned her to the wall playfully and Rory didn't care-she was enjoying every minute of being with Tristan. His hands were playfully stroking her hair while their tongue danced against each other's. She was happy to be where she was, pinned and unmoving against the wall.

His hands traveled down her arms sending chills down her spine and sending sparks through-out her. She kissed him more hungrily now, wanting ever bit of his lips she could have. He obliged happily as his own hunger for her grew. The passion between them was obvious; the prospect of a relationship was definitely on the horizon. Quite a bit of time passed unnoticed as they kissed passionately.

For a player like Tristan, kissing was usually just a short formality leading up to bigger and better things. Yet when in came to kissing Rory Gilmore, it was like the kissing was the bigger and better thing. He didn't even care that he probably wouldn't be getting sex from her anytime soon. Just being with her, kissing her, touching her-made his body swoon for her. Nothing mattered past kissing as long as he could kiss her at any given time. It was starting to scare him that such a person would make him want her so much, but he didn't deny his heart the chance to pursue love.

Rory did love kissing Tristan; the heat from his body warmed her beyond belief. With no one else did she feel such heat, such a spark. It reminded her of the time she kissed him at Chilton. That one kiss had scared her so much that she had to just deny that it had affected her even the smallest bit. Being with Tristan now was like finally giving into her body and heart. They had longed for him for song long without her even realizing it. It was as if her body was magnetized to his. At Chilton, Rory had to try really hard not to be pulled to Tristan and allow her body to give into hit wit and banter. Yet now that she had him and could give in-every kiss they shared was like the first.

"Ahem," a voice broke their game and they turned simultaneously to the sound. There stood a disgruntled Paris waiting for Rory and Tristan to move. "So I see you two finally got together-I was wondering when you'd crack Gilmore!" she smiled a strong smile and continued past the two. Tristan tried hard to suppress a laugh but lost in the end to a sudden uproar. Rory joined in as well.

Tristan looked into her glowing eyes as she laughed, 'she's beautiful,' he thought and brushed hair from her face. He grinned at her as she settled her laughing.

"Well, that was...awkward," she said casually, emphasizing the 'awkward'. Tristan nodded in agreement and grabbed her hand leading her away from the wall.

"So Rory, was I as good as you hoped for?" he asked cockily smiling.

"Oh Jesus! You are the biggest jerk I know!" she shouted with a playful grin.

"Yes, but you know you like me," he added cupping her cheek with his hand. She smiled as he pulled her in for a short session of crashing lips and dancing tongues. As they broke away she stared deep into his eyes, 'he's changed,' she thought and sat down on a bench.

"What now?" he asked as they sat staring into each other's eyes.

"Well I have class, but after we could go see a movie," she suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, okay-what do you want to see?" he asked pulling her up from the bench.

"Oh, let's just pick one when we get there," she said and laughed lightly.

"Oh, impulsive! I like this side of you Rory!" Tristan commented as they walked towards his car. She smiled while a slight pinkish hue danced onto her cheeks.

* * *

Rory went to her class and within a short while, reemerged to an awaiting Tristan. They drove to a nearby theatre and picked a gory, thriller flick-Tristan knowing that Rory would cuddle up to him. With popcorn in tow, they chose seats near the back and sat comfortably beside each other. As the previews began, Tristan mock yawned and stretched his arm around Rory's shoulders. She giggled childishly making Tristan laugh loudly.

"You know what Tristan?" Rory whispered as they watched the movie.

"You love me and vow never to let me go?" he mocked annoying her.

"No," she answered sternly then lightened her tone, "I'm glad you're here! I think I've told you that before though!" she smiled and rested her head onto his shoulder.

"Ah, yes you have! But if you really want a surprise-I'm glad you want me here and I'm happy to be here next to you," he smiled and gave her a kiss lightly on the lips.

She pulled him into a deeper kiss and released him suddenly turning back to the movie. He hated that she liked to tease him like this. He loved that she did it though-it made her more of a challenge! Some may say that winning Rory over was like fighting in a war-but to Tristan, it was just the beginning!

* * *

The credits began to roll and a sleepy Rory slumped in her chair next to Tristan. They had chosen the double feature which evidently turned out to be some boring kid's movie that wasn't very amusing. The two left the theatre holding hands and squinted their eyes to the darkened sky.

"I realized the movies were long, but what time is it-it feels like we've been in there forever," she commented as they looked out at the sky.

Checking his watch over, Tristan was surprised at the time, "it's nearly 9 o'clock,"

"No way!" Rory exclaimed and began to laugh.

"What?" Tristan asked, confusion occupying his being.

"Well, do you realize that we were kissing for over two hours?" Rory said laughing.

"No way, it wasn't that long. It felt like ten minutes-max!" he retorted back.

"Yeah it did feel short, but it was that long. I got coffee at 11, started fighting with you. Then we made out for two hours, class for about an hour and a half. Theatres at 3:30, two movies later, here we are!" she recounted smiling at her perfect recap.

"Wow, you pay too much attention to time!" Tristan joked and gave her a kiss.

"Yeah, well you choose boring movies," she mocked kissing his neck.

"I think I'd like to argue with you all the time it results in you kissing me," he mentioned pulling him tightly to her. She pulled her arms around his neck and played with his hair.

"Yeah? Maybe I'll have to remember not to reward you for arguing with me," she smirked and he kissed her cheek playfully.

"Hungry?" he asked suddenly causing her to look up.

"Yeah, actually I am. You read me well Mr. DuGrey!" she smiled grabbing his hand. He led her to a small café not far from the theater and pulled her chair out for her. After ordering their drinks they set back to old ways and began to banter about nonsense.

"You know, I'm still angry that you left me at Chilton," she said half honestly, half mockingly.

"Why? You hated me anyways," he rebutted and sat waiting for her answer.

"I didn't hate you per say, it was more of a dislike. I did enjoy our bantering though!" she smiled happily and he smirked back.

"You know the day I left you-I wanted to kiss you so badly!" she laughed at his comment and blushed slightly.

"No you didn't," she returned.

"Yes I did, why did you have to be dating bag boy anyway?"

"Because he was sweet and concerned about me and you, you were a playboy and I didn't get involved with guys like you!" she smiled again and took a sip of the freshly brewed coffee just previously placed in front of her.

"Oh so were back on the 'I hate Tristan' road again. See I knew you disliked me-but it was my fault I must admit," he replied swallowing his pride.

"How so?" she asked with confusion.

"I was an asshole, a jerk, a playboy as you put it so sweetly," he replied and saw her smile.

"Yes you were!" she leaned in and crashed her lips against his.

"Wow, I'm going to love being around you!" he said making her blush.

They talked for awhile longer and ate their meals slowly taking in each other's company. Finally they left and walked out into the crisp air. Tristan noticed Rory's shivering shoulders, so he pulled her close to him and rubbed her outer arm as they walked to his car.

"So, do you want to go to my place? I could give you a tour," he asked as they were on their way back towards campus.

"Yeah, but only for a little while-I have class tomorrow," Rory answered smiling.

They drove to his apartment and arrived to a suave building complete with valet and a doorman. To Rory's delight, he was sweet old man who chatted her up before she entered into the building.

"You must be Rory! You know Tristan mentioned that he was going to see an old friend, but he never mentioned a pretty woman you were," he commented causing Rory to blush.

"Well thank you, I didn't know Tristan talked to other people about me," she said turning to give him a smirk. After a few more minutes of small talk, they walked into the building and into the elevator that climbed to the penthouse.

As the doors opened Rory gasped with amazement, "Really nice place you've got here!"

"Yeah, I like it quite a bit!" he said happily and threw his keys into a dish near the door.

"Wow it's so...big! Why do you need so much space?" she asked surveying the well decorated room.

"My dad bought it, told me I needed it so that when I needed to study I'd have everything," Tristan replied.

"Oh! Okay, well this couch looks really comfy so I'm just going to..." she began laying down on the couch after removing her jacket and shoes.

"You like?" he asked smiling as he sat beside her.

Sitting up she replied, "Oh I love this couch!" she leaned onto him and fell into his lap. "Now this is very comfortable," she added stretching out her legs.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself. Now how about a good movie Gilmore?" he asked grabbing the remote.

"As long as you don't plan on moving then it sound good to me!" she said happily.

He flicked on the TV and turned to the paper-view channels, searching for something to watch. After arguing over what to watch, they chose a romantic comedy. With another control, Tristan flicked on the fire place and slumped down to lie beside Rory. With his back to the couch, he pulled Rory close to his body and held her across the stomach.

"This is even better," she commented nestling into his chest.

"I agree," he replied and they watched the movie. As the credits rolled this time, Rory was fast asleep in Tristan's arms. He smiled as he saw her sleeping and with as little movement as possible, shut off the TV and covered them both with a blanket. Resting his body into hers he drifted happily into sleep.


	4. The Fork In The Road

She opened her eyes slowly that morning and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. She was on her side and could feel the warmth of another body, quickly striking her memory for the previous nights events. She smiled as she realized she was still at Tristan's and that he was next to her. Trying not to move much, she got off the couch and recovered him with the fallen blanket. He stirred slightly, frowning as he felt for the warmth of her body and opened his eyes to find her standing in front of her.

"Leaving so soon Mary?" he asked sitting up slowly and stretching his arms out.

"I have to get to class, remember?" she began to gather her shoes and coat.

"Let me take you back to your apartment," he stood up getting his keys and shoes as she smiled in appreciation.

They drove back to her dorm in a comfortable silence, while they held hands sneaking glances all the while. He walked her to the door and kissed her softly before leaving her to head back to his apartment. Rory walked in, with a dazed look on her face as she traveled to her room. She was completely oblivious to the naked couple on her couch and walked straight into her room, shutting the door quietly.

* * *

Class was almost like an abrupt blur, it started, it passed, it finished. Nothing new, nothing exciting – just class. The most exciting part of it was the leaving because she would get to see Tristan. She was so excited that she didn't even notice where she was going until she hit something – really hard! This something knocked her to her feet and left her in a mess of papers- which weren't hers.

Looking up embarrassed she began to apologize, "I am so sorry! I feel terrible! Here let me help you," she gathered up the papers as the figure next to her did the same. She finally stood up after all of the papers had been gathered and stared into his sparkling blue eyes. He was blonde and quite handsome, well dressed and taken care of. He looked to be from the more sophisticated society and carried himself that way.

"Well, thanks for helping me pick up the papers you made me drop, now I have to redo all of this work," he smiled and made her blush slightly.

"Again, I'm terribly sorry- I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. I'm sorry," she turned to leave but he called to her.

"Hey, you know you could make it up to me," he offered and made her spin around.

"How?" She smiled softly with a sly twinkle in her eye.

"Dinner, have dinner with me tonight," he responded and began to answer but he cut her off, "it's the least you could do. By the way, I'm Logan, Logan Huntzberger," and with that gave her a smile that could have weakened anyone's knees.

"Rory Gilmore, but I can't have dinner with you. I have a boyfriend," she answered turning away again.

"Well Rory, that's too bad- but I wasn't hitting on you," she began to blush as he called this to her.

"I just figured that- never mind, but I can't have dinner tonight," she smiled and he began to step closer to her. He came so close that he invaded her personal space making her slightly startled.

"Well, you should never assume, but you must make it up to me. What are you doing right now?" he asked taking the papers that she still seemed to be holding.

"I wasn't doing anything really-"

"Great, then we'll have coffee!" he exclaimed and began to pull her towards a coffee shop not far away.

"You said the magic word!" she said and followed without resistance.

"So Rory Gilmore, tell me something about you," Logan asked sipping his coffee at the small table they were seated at.

"Hmm, not much to tell I suppose," she answered avoiding her personal life.

"There is always something to tell Rory, how about why you're at Yale," he replied.

"Oh you know how to pick 'em don't you! Well, my grandfather went her, its family tradition. I was going to go to Harvard- but this was closer to home!" she said smiling as she remembered the oh-so-many debates with her grand parents about university.

"Ah, are you one of those 'dinner-once-a-week' girls then?" he asked seeming to know about her life.

"You guessed it! The exciting life of me! Changing the subject now- what about you, why do you go to Yale?" she asked taking a giant gulp of her own coffee.

"Oh why wouldn't I? I go here for journalism- I'm on the paper," he replied and sat back in his seat.

"Weird, I am too. Small world isn't it?" she commented and copied his position.

"Yes it is- so about this boyfriend of yours, who is he and how can I get rid of him?" he joked but looked very serious about it.

"Ha, you're funny," she answered her voice dripping with sarcasm. "His name is Tristan DuGrey and you can't get rid of him!" she smiled triumphantly but this didn't seem to stir his thoughts.

Rory Gilmore was going to be a challenge- but Logan loved a good challenge. She sparked his interest and knew that he could get her. "I see, there's no changing your mind then?" he asked leaning into the table.

"Nope," she replied sipping her coffee when she noticed Tristan walk into the coffee shop. He smiled when he spotted her and walked over. "Tristan, hey!" she got up and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Mary," he gave Logan a discomforting look which Rory recognized as confusion.

"Oh, Tristan, this is Logan- I bumped into him when I was thinking of you and had to repay him for scattering his papers," she answered coolly noticing his relaxed stance.

"Nice to meet you Logan," he offered his hand which Logan accepted politely.

"Well, I must be off- thanks for the coffee Gilmore," he gave her a broad smile and disappeared behind a far off corner quickly.

"So what was that all about?" Tristan asked removing his worn leather jacket and taking a seat next to Rory.

"I don't know really. I knocked his papers everywhere, while I was thinking about you," she paused to smirk at him, then continued, "and he wanted to take me to dinner but I said no that I have a boyfriend, so he offered coffee and how could I refuse coffee?" she said with pleading eyes.

"Ah, coffee! The magic word that sets Rory in motion! By the way, sorry I didn't make you coffee this morning, I actually have some at my apartment," he smiled and snuck a kick kiss to her smirking lips.

"So, now what?" Rory asked looking around for some kind of idea.

"We could have a repeat of yesterday that was surely fun!" he gave her a sly grin with a twinkle in his eye that made her laugh.

"Surely?" she broke into a peal of laughter which made him blush slightly. There was only one woman on this planet that could make Tristan DuGrey blush, as he had come to realize as Rory Gilmore.

"Well Ms. Gilmore, you asked for something to do," he shot back making her suppress her laughter and smile. Her cheeks turned pink as laughter danced from her eyes.

"Okay, we could do what we did yesterday- minus the boring movies and the fight. Oh and minus my class," she added leaving only two things.

"That leaves us with our super awesome make out session in the park and the falling asleep on my couch which you seem to want to take ownership of!" he said taking a deep breath at the end of it.

"Yes, exactly my point!" she said cutely making him smile.

"So how shall we begin?" he asked getting up from his seat with a coffee he had ordered a few minutes before.

"Hm, like this:" she gave him a soft kiss that made his knees weak. Again only Rory Gilmore could make his knees weak- this was turning into a list of things she could do to him.

"Okay, that's a good start- but how about we go back to the park and find a new exciting spot!" he suggested with a sly glimmer in his eyes.

"Oh let's," she skipped out the doors and headed to the far side of a nearby park.

* * *

She raced faster and faster as he chased after her like a foolish school boy trying to steal a kiss. She turned her head to look at him as if it were some kind of game, and cackled as he sped up. Finally he grabbed hold of her arms and slowed her down, bringing them both into a tumble to the ground. No one was in the park it seemed, just the two of them. They laughed loudly as they lay beside each other and linked fingers looking up at the sky. Rory sat up first, bending over to kiss Tristan passionately. He responded quickly by pulling her down closer to his lips, pressing his own firmly against hers. Slowly she crawled on top of him, straddling his body and kissing him deeply, his hands exploring her back and front. She giggled as he slid his fingers under her shirt and danced them around in circles.

Suddenly, Tristan stopped kissing Rory and sat up abruptly. Completely shocked, she pushed him down playfully but he wouldn't budge- a sudden seriousness had crept upon his face. Slowly she turned to see what he was staring at and noticed a laughing figure above them – Logan's laughing figure.

"Enjoying the show?" Tristan questioned sternly as Logan sat back on a nearby bench.

"It's okay, I just came to talk to Rory- I didn't mean any harm," he continued to giggle boyishly as he shifted his position on the bench.

"Well she's obviously bust, Luke was it?" he sniped and turned back to Rory with a sweet grin. If there was one thing that Rory knew about Tristan, was that he was always jealous of other guys Rory had in her life- like Dean.

"I can wait," he replied, obviously not preparing to move.

Whispering to Tristan, Rory said, "Just let me talk to him and get rid of him. Five minutes is all, then we have the whole afternoon to ourselves- and we can go to your place early," she smiled as a small Tristan's lips curled slightly. He nodded and gave her a quick kiss and pulled her up off the ground as he stood up.

"Okay, I'll be a the coffee shop- you're beginning to rub off on me Mary!" he smiled as he turned towards the shop and wandered away hesitantly.

Turning back to Logan, Rory was quite a bit annoyed, "What the hell is your problem- I don't even know you and you're interrupting my date!" Logan could tell she was fuming- this was definitely not a good idea. However, he played it cool and sly.

"I suppose this was a bad time- but I had a scoop for you to do a feature at the school paper, but if you're too busy," he stood up to leave knowing she would stop him.

"Wait, about what?" he was right- he always seemed to know women.

"Well, there's this club, so to speak, that I'm not in that doesn't do crazy stunts if you catch my drift!" he winked cockily knowing she'd catch on.

"I think I do- The Life and De-" he stopped her from finishing her sentence.

"We like to keep things on the down low if you don't mind! By the way- I could swing you an invite for your feature," he offered and it was too good to resist.

"What exactly would I have to do?" she asked concerned that this was going to be something she would regret.

"Oh, some secret society stuff, I can't give you details- a little fun and adventure. You look like you could use some adventure- what do you say?" he asked smirking and closing the space between them like h had a habit of doing.

"I suppose I should- when?" like a good reporter she knew what questions to ask him.

He smirked before replying, "Tomorrow night- meet me in front of the newspaper offices at midnight- later Ace!" he chided and stalked off leaving her to her thoughts.

A secret society would be good for Rory's feature- it would be a good start to the wondrous paper that she couldn't seem to write for. Sure, this was a good thing – now time to tell Tristan the good news.

* * *

"So are you going to go?" he asked sipping his coffee after hearing the details of Rory's conversation.

"I think I should- I could always use a good scoop. Besides, what harm could come from it?" she took a large gulp of her coffee and stood up showing Tristan the empty cup. "Let's go to your apartment and try the coffee there!"

"You know, a girl has never come over just to try out my coffee before," he chided and gave her a smug smile.

"Who says I'm just coming for the coffee?" she winked and left him with a stupid smile the whole ride to his apartment.

As they passed the doorman, Rory engaged him in a quick battle of wits followed by lots of laughter and a long goodbye. They waited in the elevator impatiently as they climbed the building slowly. Tristan was itching to get his hands on her and Rory was smiling nervously as the bell panged for the Penthouse suite.

"After you," he beckoned and bowed jokingly. She smiled as she left the elevator and took off her shoes as she entered the apartment.

"So what kind of coff-" Rory began but was cut off by a deep kiss from Tristan. He pulled away triumphantly and held his arms around her waist. She raised an eyebrow suggestively and quickly followed with a crash of her lips against his. Slowly they backed towards the couch as she cupped his face kneeling on the soft leather. He pulled her tighter and begged for permission into her mouth with the slight parting of his lips to hers. Gladly, she accepted and the battle of tongues began with slow, sensuous movements with each other.

Rory began to feel heated and pulled off her sweater revealing a Kelly green camisole that made her skin glow beautifully. Tristan stroked her shoulder tenderly, making Rory shiver in delight. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt, lifting it up slowly, teasing him playfully. He soon tired of her foolish game and ripped it off himself making her giggle blissfully. She ran her fingers up and down his toned chest then traced it around his abs. His stomach tensed as she did this- in return he pulled her closer and kissed her neck slowly, with long dry kisses, sucking on her skin gently. She moaned with pleasure and without thinking went straight for his belt buckle. He didn't object, but in turn went for hers. One handedly, he undid her complicated buckle with ease, whipping it off of her. She moved both of her hands down to get his off, her obvious lack of experience making this a tiring game. He noticed her persistence at his belt and merely laughed lowly at her trouble, taking matters into his own hands. He rolled her to her back, hovering over her slightly. He stared deep into her eyes, almost as if for permission. She pulled him down and kissed him deeply again, slowly starting a very eventful evening- the first night they would pursue a physical relationship, no questions asked, no comments made- just pure pleasure and happiness.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I realize they're still moving pretty quickly. What you have to understand is that there is so much built up sexual tension that they ant to deal with it at once- they want it diminished and gone with. This relationship is moving quickly for a purpose which should be understood soon. I want to establish a passionate, heated relationship that can't be messed with- or can it? A love at first sight- star-crossed lovers… Very Romeo and Juliet minus the death- maybe even minus the tragedy and sadness. Logan lovers- fear not, believe me, I adore Logan and he will have some Rory action. This story with pursue Rory's undying passion for Tristan and heated relations with Logan. Suspicion, Controversy, sex! All included- stay tuned and tell me your thoughts! 


	5. LOvers, Enemies, and Adventure

The heavy scent of freshly brewed coffee awoke Rory that cool morning, as she sat up slowly in the very unfamiliar room. Much to her amazement, it was Tristan's, but she couldn't remember them actually making it to the bedroom. Slowly she crept out of bed, covered by the soft sheets from Tristan's bed, and made her way to the coffee.

He saw her instantaneously- she had a presence when she walked into a room that you couldn't help but feel. He smiled as he saw her come straight for the coffee pot and sit beside him on the bar stools. She smiled after taking a long sip of coffee and moved her focus to Tristan.

"I don't even get a hello? I mean after that night I thought I'd at least get a hello!" he teased receiving a swift swat from her as she continued to drink the coffee.

"I thought you'd know by now…I need my coffee in the morning or I become very nasty- especially after nights like that!" she winked and tightened the loose sheet around her bosom.

"Well, I'm surprised you can still talk after all that scream-" another swat to the arm, this time a little harder, yet still playful.

"Give it a rest Tris, I'm tired and I think I'm going to go back to bed- actually, I'll go home, then bed," she smiled as she traveled back to the bedroom. He followed closely behind her and locked the bedroom door before she had even left the sheet.

"You aren't going anywhere Mary dear," he said playfully pulling her over by the sheet trail.

"Tristan, stop- I want to go to bed!" she pulled away playfully as he slowly unraveled her from the sheet.

"And we're going to do just that!" he finally fully unraveled her tightly spun sheet and brought her into a deep kiss as he led her onto the bed…

"Man, we can't make this a habit- you'll wear me out Mary," Tristan chided as he entangled his fingers with Rory's after a heated session.

"Hey, I didn't start this- you did!" she got up to go but he pulled her back down.

"Don't go- I want you to stay awhile," there, he'd said the inevitable.

"I have to Tris, I want to stay, but I have to get ready for my scoop tonight- you know I'm supposed to meet with Logan. I need to prepare- gather some writer's gear, a pen, paper….Okay I suppose I have a few hours," she lay back down and snuggled into his chest as they fell asleep side by side.

It wasn't long before Rory awoke beside the slumbering Tristan- again. She really needed to leave before she completely changed her mind and they ended up together-again! Quickly she dressed and left the apartment with a short note for him to read when he awoke. She took a cab back to her dorm and entered loudly- it was almost 11, Paris should be up. She looked around the apartment- no Paris- so Rory went to have a quick shower then headed out for some more coffee.

* * *

Tristan awoke with something missing, before he opened his eyes, he counted in his head: me, bed, pillow, covers, Rory-no Rory. How was he ever going to get use to having no Rory- it was as if she were this virus- yet a happy virus- a virus of love and joy and excitement. He slid out of the covers and headed straight for the shower- a nice realizing hot one- after the night he had, he definitely needed it. Surprising to him- Rory was good in bed, a nymph if you will- very surprising in deed. Just as he turned off the shower he heard the phone ring- he dried himself off and tried to pick it up- but it went straight to the answering machine so he decided to leave it.

* * *

"Hey Tris- its Rory. Um, I had a good time last night, so yeah. Hurry up and come to my apartment- we can have lunch- and then dinner. Yes- what fun….Anyways hurry because I need to see you before I go-so hurry! By Trissy!" she smiled as she left the message at his new nickname- Trissy, a bit sissy but a funny name that she'd made up the night before.

She sat back in her chair and was startled at the phone in her hand as it began to vibrate.

"Hello?" she answered not recognizing the number.

"Trissy? That sounds so….sissy! Why couldn't you leave it at Tris?" he asked with mock annoyance. He could hear the giggles from her end of the phone.

"You don't remember much of last night do you?" she asked giggling once more.

"No- I do- Oh! I remember, oh so naughty Mary!" he replied remembering their fun the night before.

"So are you coming to meet me or what?" she sipped some coffee as she waited for his reply.

"Yeah, if I must! Just kidding Ror- I'll be there in a few minutes," he answered and took note of the address he mentioned. He was happy that she called- he loved hearing her voice, it was just so soothing! He hurried over to the restaurant to meet up with Rory after remembering her threat of leaving for coffee if he didn't show up.

"Hey Ace, nice to see you again!" Rory heard over her shoulder and cringed at the voice.

With a strong annoyance growing she turned around slowly, "hello Logan, I can't talk long- waiting for someone," she motioned to the empty seat which he seemed to think meant for him to sit in.

"Oh, I'll be only a moment. Don't forget about our meeting tonight- trust me it'll be to die for!" he laughed at his pun and got up quickly to leave before she could even give him an answer.

Truthfully, Rory wanted to go with Logan- she needed to go. She really needed to get a good scoop for a feature and he was her only way of getting one- for the time being. But Tristan- she couldn't just abandon him- he was unhappy with her choice to go, but he did say she could go. She didn't need his permission- she just wanted to make sure it was okay to go. Speak of the devil- in walked Tristan with a frustrated face and clenched fists.

Rory noticed the frown upon Tristan's lips, and her own smile faded fast. "What's wrong Tris?" she asked as he sat down with a loud shove of a chair.

"Uh! It's that insufferable Logan!" he admitted loudly, attracting the eyes of many people around him.

"What do you mean?" Rory was obviously concerned and couldn't help but wonder why Logan had made Tristan angry.

"Just something he said- don't worry about it. So, how are you?" There was still a slight annoyance to his voice, which Rory thought was her fault. Her shoulders caved into her chest as they hunched, her gaze falling to the cup of coffee in front of her.

"I was okay," she said with a faint curl of her lips, then that faded away as quickly as it came.

"Listen Rory- this has nothing to do with you," he lied hoping to comfort her. He sat back in his chair watching her expression lighten and her gaze reach his own. He reached out for her hand and playfully entwined his fingers with hers.

"Okay, so what do you want to do today?" she asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Um, I don't know- what time are you going off with Logan?" Tristan asked his voice tense as was his grip on her fingers.

Rory smiled at their linked hands and answered cheerfully, "About midnight- but I don't have to go!" she offered and he tried to smile for her. The thing with this was that Logan was just a big asshole trying to get to Rory- much like he would have done in high school.

"Just go Rory- have a good time! I'll see you tomorrow and you can tell me all about your little adventure," he smiled weakly again as she began to ramble about some book she just read. He tried to focus on her- everything she said had importance, but he couldn't seem to get his mind off of his encounter with Logan…

_Flashback_

_Tristan was walking briskly to the restaurant he was supposed to meet Rory at. He couldn't wait to see her again- it was like somehow, in her own little way, she was changing him. Changing him into a one woman man- a guy that couldn't resist Lorelei Leigh Gilmore- to use her full name that is! He spotted the restaurant and noticed a familiar blonde leaving. Thinking nothing of it, he continued his stroll to the entrance when that familiar blonde stopped him._

"_Hello Tristan, isn't it?" Logan asked with mock forgetfulness. He was just trying to get Tristan worked up- but he was too happy to get worked up. Rory was mere meters away and in seconds, he would be facing her beautiful face._

"_Yeah, you're Logan. I have to go, I'm meeting Rory," he tried to push past him, but Logan side stepped in front of him. "What's your problem man?" Tristan was getting annoyed- and fast. His temper was getting the best of him, washing all of the happiness for Rory away._

"_Hey buddy, I just wanted to tell you something. You know this thing you have for Rory- it won't last. It can't- especially when I'm around. So don't expect it to last long. Enjoy her while you can, soon enough she'll be with me- just you wait! She'll forget you even existed! Have a nice day," the sudden evil left Logan's eyes as he spoke and a fakeness covered over. He walked away happily knowing he had effected Tristan. _

_Tristan was so angry he could barely function- his mind kept running over the words "soon enough she'll be with me…" Who did this guy think he was? Frustrated he walked into the restaurant taking his place in front of Rory._

_End of Flashback_

"Earth to Tristan! Hello, where are you? Where's sexy Trissy from last night?" Rory tried, the last one seemed to snap him out of his little day dream.

"What? Trissy?" He chuckled slightly watching the growing annoyance in Rory's eyes.

"What have I told you about dreaming of naked women- especially when their not me!" she joked half heartedly hoping she was completely off her rocker with that assumption.

"You never said anything against it, come to think of it," he replied making her blush slightly.

"And to think I called you a sex god! You're such a man slut!" she joked bluntly and sat back proud of her remark.

"You caught me!" he answered honestly which just seemed to frustrate her. No matter what she said, he always knew how to get to her- how to make her blush. As much as she hated that about him- she loved it!

"Stop! You're no fun!" she smacked his arm playfully in which he took her small hand between the both of his, playing with her fingers and kissing each one tenderly. "What are you doing?" she asked cheerfully confused at his actions.

"Just remembering everything about you! Today you may be mine, but tomorrow- that's a whole new day and I just want to remember everything about you!" he smiled and looked deep into her blue sparkling eyes.

"What's gotten into you? Does this have something to do with Logan? What did he say to you?" she began asking questions skeptically and awaited Tristan's reply as he merely chuckled at her concern.

"Mary- no fears. It's okay, just have a good time tonight and think of me," he offered up a faint smile that she took in deeply. It obviously hurt him that she was spending precious moments with another guy- moments that they couldn't get back, with a guy Tristan didn't approve of.

"Alright- but only if we do everything you want to do today- so what would that be?" she smiled brightly making his lips curl eagerly and tighten his grip on her hand. He slowly closed the space between them, as he leaned toward her. She did the same, causing their lips to crash happily over the table.

"Let's get out of this place and do something- exciting!" he suggested as he pulled away slightly. He was mere inches from her face while he spoke.

"Like an adventure?" she raised her eye suggestively as he nodded in agreement.

"Let's drive somewhere- far!" he pulled out a few bills from his pocket to pay for the coffee they had ordered and pulled Rory from the restaurant. "You are never going to forget me-if I have anything to say about it!" he said mostly to himself but Rory overheard him.

"I like this side of you- very daring! Kind of like you in the bedroom," she laughed playfully and stepped into his flashy car. They drove off quickly in some unknown direction with little more than some cash and a credit card.


	6. A Car Ride, A Shady Grove, Special Shoes...

A/N: Decided to up this to R just in case of the content… enjoy!! Oh yeah, this chapter has lots of different things going on: Tristan and Rory, Logan, Paris and Lewis- enjoy it! Let me know if you like this chapter… thanks!

* * *

"Okay, so we've been driving for an hour and a half- yet I still don't know where we're going. I'd be scared if you hadn't stopped for my drink of life," she smiled broadly making Tristan chuckle at her happiness over coffee.

"I'm just driving, tell me when you see somewhere you want to stop," he said defensively making her giggle.

"Okay, let's drive to like- a deserted place- where no one would be, so we can be… alone!" she winked at him making him smile. The one thing Tristan knew was that Rory loved to joke and play with his mind. She loved to tease which just made him go crazy. The type of crazy he loved and hated at the same time.

"Okay Mary- I never realized you had such a dirty side!" he joked with her causing that familiar crimson to appear on her cheeks.

"It's not a dirty side, it's a 'nymphatic' side!" she retorted with a smile and matter of fact attitude.

"Oh, and that's different," he nodded in mock agreement causing him to receive a hard hit to his free arm.

"Watch it- or I may stop sleeping with you," she winked and they drove on with quick banter and a carefree attitude.

* * *

"I'll have a double espresso please," Logan said politely to the woman behind the small café counter. He gave her his hundred-watt smile making her gush at the sudden attention.

"Anything else?" she asked while batting her eyelashes.

"How about your number?" he leaned over the counter as she quickly jotted down the digits and gave it to him willingly.

"I'm Sue," she said now giving him the espresso.

"Logan, pleasure to make your acquaintance," he strolled off with an all knowing grin. Sure, he'd call her later- they'd have a good time, a lot of wine, then a good night of passion. That would be the last of her and he would send her off before eleven o'clock to meet up with Rory. Ah, the life of a debut. Life couldn't get much better- he could have any woman he wanted, but right now he was fixated on Rory. A few passionate one night stands wouldn't hurt his chances with her, she never had to know.

* * *

"Tristan, I have to pee," Rory began to complain as they drove up to a dirty old gas station.

"So go in there," he said pointing to the rusty gas station bathroom while making a face of disgust.

"I can't go in there- it's really dirty," she replied making a face to show how bad she needed to go.

"Well I don't know what to tell you- the only other place is that forest over there," he stretched his arm in front of him while Rory began to debate which was cleaner.

"Drive on good man, drive on!" she called and without hesitation he drove off in a flash to the bushes. The car came to a sudden halt, Rory dashed from the car into a secluded patch of bushes. She looked like a little child who could barely hold in her excitement.

A short while later she came back with a look of relaxation on her face. "You good now Mary?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Yes," she flopped into the seat and buckled up the seatbelt. "Let's get more coffee," she said randomly and he laughed at her sudden change of mood.

* * *

"Wait here Lewis, I need to make a call," Paris motioned Lewis to sit down on her perfectly made bed while she left the room to go to the kitchen.

She picked up the cordless phone and dialed Rory's cell phone number- this never happened to her, why was she so unprepared.

"Hello," a voice came from the other line.

"Oh Rory, hi…I need to ask you something…personal," she whispered so that Lewis couldn't hear her.

"Yeah, okay," Rory replied whispering as well just for the sake of copying Paris.

"I'm in a…situation…and I'm about to play a baseball game- you know run the bases…but I have no special shoes," she said very quietly.

"What are you talking about Paris, you never play baseball," Rory answered dumbly missing the metaphor. Paris was never this cryptic.

"Dammit Rory I need condoms," she shouted making Rory laugh loudly.

"Oh, um… well don't you have some in the bathroom?" she asked knowing Paris wasn't one to be unprepared.

"The bathroom- you're genius, hang on!" she called as she ran to the bathroom and searched through the cabinet. To her misfortune, there were no condoms. "Rory, we're out," she replied in a whisper once again.

"Well then I guess you can't have any fun today," Rory laughed causing Tristan to switch his gaze onto Rory from the road.

"Well, can't you pick some up and come home," she asked desperately.

"You want me to go out and buy you condoms?" Rory asked in disbelief. Tristan began to laugh loudly and Rory had to stifle her own laugh.

"Who are you with?" she asked.

"Tristan and I can't come bring you condoms. I'm in the middle of nowhere driving around like a chicken with its head cut off," she joked slightly.

"Chicken with its head cut off?" Tristan asked looking at Rory who laughed silently.

"Oh, then I guess I'll have to ask the girl across the hall, goodbye Rory," and with a click she hung up.

Paris ran back into the bedroom to find Lewis waiting impatiently.

"Come here Paris- I want you," he cooed pulling her close to him.

"I have a problem, we don't have any condoms," she said lowly turning her face away from him.

"I do right here," he returned pulling a condom out from his jacket.

"Wow, you're prepared. Now I know why I like you so much," she smiled coming closer.

"Did you have some doubts?" he smiled back and pulled her into a deep kiss.

* * *

"What was that about?" Tristan asked as Rory put her cell phone into her coat.

"Paris needed condoms- can you believe the great Paris Gellar was unprepared!" she joked looking at Tristan as he began to laugh.

"That is quite hard to believe. So she called you to see if you had any. My, my Mary, you are quite dirty aren't you!" he cooed making her blush once again.

"Only because you made me that way!" she smiled and sat back happily in her seat.

A short while later, Tristan stopped by a shady grove that had no visible signs of a care taker. Rory wandered over to a large patch of grass and sprawled out upon it, stretching her arms behind her head. Tristan copied this position while he lay quite close to her.

"This place is beautiful Tris- I could lay here forever," she breathed out heavily taking in the crisp air around her. It was only a small patch of grass that the snow had seemed to miss that they lay upon. "Only problem is that it's cold out here," she said with a smile.

He took this as his cue to come closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame as she snuggled into the crook of his body. They lay comfortable and content as if nothing could move them. Slowly they drifted to sleep as the slowly drifting wind died away.

* * *

"I had a great time tonight Sue, it was a pleasure," Logan said, bowing slightly to Sue and kissing her gentle hand softly.

"No, the pleasure was all mine. Would you like to come in for a drink?" she asked with desperation. He wasn't one to be rude and refuse, so he nodded his head as they entered the apartment.

The place was small, yet cozy and well decorated. It was tidy, which was a definite bonus on his part- he really hated to see messy places. She threw her jacket onto a coat hanger behind the door as she waltzed into her tiny kitchen and pulled out a bottle of fine scotch.

"Wow, I never took you as a scotch drinker," he said mildly surprised.

"Well, I like the taste on rare occasions. Here," she said handing him the scotch she had poured into a delicate glass. This girl seemed to have the finer taste in life even though her appearance deceived her.

"So, this is your place," he said motioning to her cozy apartment as he closed the space between them. She complied by taking his drink from him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just wait until you see the bedroom," she cooed in his ear and took him straight to her room without another word.

* * *

Rory woke up suddenly as a biter wind bit at her face causing her to jump slightly. Tristan tightened his grip around her, making it hard for her to move. The sun had departed from them and the sky was quickly fading to black. She shook Tristan awake hoping to get out of the cold.

"Hey Rory, what's up?" he said casually sitting up and stretching. "Wow, it's dark already- how long have we been here?"

"I don't know- but we should get back. I still have to cover that story," she gestured to the car and he pulled her off the ground.

"Okay then, let's get a move on," he turned on the ignition and they drove home silently as Rory had fallen asleep again.

She looked like an angel, Tristan thought, as he stole quick glances at her. They were close to her dorm room as the hour of ten approached. They had driven about three hours out of town, slept for about an hour then returned to face the world. Rory began to stir as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," she said quietly, adjusting herself in the seat.

"Hey Mary, how'd you sleep?" he questioned with a soft expression. She loved to see Tristan this way- soft and caring yet a hidden mischief in his eyes.

"Wonderful! I had a dream about you," she said lightly and he smiled.

"And what happened that I made it so wonderful?" he asked as she smiled softly.

"We were in this coffee shop, a fancy one, and you had gotten down on one knee. Then you had ordered this chocolate/coffee dessert thingy that arrived and when I opened it, you proposed to me," she smiled at the memory.

"Wow, I love how it included your two favourite things- coffee and chocolate," he smiled at her as he turned into her dorm parking lot.

"So do I," she unbuckled her seatbelt as the car reached a halt. "So I'll see you tomorrow," she leaned in and kissed Tristan with all the passion she could muster. He was blown away at the emotion in the kiss and didn't want it to end. He pulled her closer with one hand on her cheek and the other on the small of her back. A sudden HONK screeched from the wheel causing them to separate. They laughed and Rory left the car with another quick kiss and entered into her apartment cautiously.

* * *

Logan lay beside a sleeping Sue and knew he had to leave. He checked the clock to note that it was almost eleven o'clock and he had to get a move on. With a quick but cautious movement, Logan slipped his arm out from under Sue's sleeping form and proceeded to gather his clothing. He dressed quickly and left the apartment without so much as a note or a message of any sort.

He went to his car quickly and headed to his own apartment not far from the girl's own. He entered the apartment with little noise as he dressed up for the evening. It was going to be quite the event to get Rory Gilmore out for some adventure. He put on his most suave tux and proceeded to the meeting place he had told Rory to go to.

As he approached he saw her slender figure shadowed against a nearby wall. Soundlessly he approached her, wrapping his arms tenderly around her waist. She jumped suddenly as he pulled out a blindfold and wrapped it around her eyes.

"Relax Ace, it's just me, Logan," he calmed her, making it easier for him to get her to follow.

"What's with the blindfold- it's kind of kinky," she joked as she was led down the corridor and out into the parking lot.

"Well, well, I never expected you to be into that sort of thing Rory- I'll have to remember that," he shot back making her face turn pink not only from the cold.

"Can it news- I'm just here for the story," she said with mocking bitterness.

"Ouch, that hurts Rory, that really hurts," he led her gently into a car and she felt it move forward. She felt another body beside her and jumped again when a hand reached out for her thigh.

"Watch it," she barked and moved over to the opposite direction.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," another male voice replied.

"Men," she shouted and threw herself against the seat waiting for this dreadful car ride to be over.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story- please review! 


	7. An Adventure and a Half

Tristan sat back against his soft couch, slowly flicking through channels on the big television in front of him. Truth be told, he missed Rory and it hadn't even been an hour yet. No shows seemed interesting, and every channel seemed to blur in front of him. Giving up, he shut it off and drifted into a light sleep to hopefully avoid his loneliness.

What seemed only minutes later, but turned out to be four hours, a loud knock came at his door. Hearing this, he rubbed at his eyes and sat up slowly, moving even slower to the door. He opened it to reveal an extremely giddy girl barely able to hold herself upright.

* * *

"So are we there yet?" Rory asked no one in particular.

"Almost, just a few more minutes," a nearby voice answered.

"Good," she retorted with annoyance and slumped into her seat. She hated the blindfold over her eyes, and hated even more that she couldn't leave any time she wanted.

A few minutes passed by and the car came to an abrupt stop, causing Rory to tumble forward and caught by a few different hands. "Uh, thanks," she said, moving back into her seat.

"So Ace, we're here!" Logan exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the car. She felt him lead her for several minutes before stopping. "Okay you can take off your blindfold," he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver.

As she pulled off the cloth around her eyes, she was dumbfounded by the beautiful area she was in. They were in a forest that was covered with silk tarps and jewel covered sheets. It took Rory a few minutes to take in all the details of the exquisitely set up area that was quickly filling up with formally dressed visitors.

"Suddenly I feel very underdressed," she stated to no one in particular. Logan hearing this handed her a large white box and told her to go into a set up tent not far from them. She wandered over and climbed in to find a luxurious set up: a fully made bed with soft sheets, a washcloth, bowl, and pitcher of water, some strappy heels a comb. After taking in the sight she opened the large box to find a gorgeous red dress that looked perfect to her size. She dressed quickly and immersed from the tent to wandering eyes and some people even gasped at her.

"You look great Rory, now time for the excitement and why I brought you out here," Logan said taking her by the small of her back and leading her to a group of people standing on a bridge. There stood a few men with thick ropes and a big motor reel standing near the gate of the bridge at the center.

"What are we doing on a bridge- I don't think you came for the view," she said half joking.

"We're going to bungee jump off of it," Logan said seriously taking her hand to get her connected.

"What is it with you and jumping- yes I heard about that 7 story jump!" she said as he gave her a sidelong glance.

"Well Ms. Gilmore- you needed adventure and this will set things in perspective for you- trust me!" they were finally hooked to the cord safely and he led her to the edge. Okay now Rory, hold on to me- this may be scary!" he said as she grasped tightly to him. Slowly they tipped to the side- moments went by slowly, the gate still in reach. Slowly they left the bridge and a rush of sights hit Rory as they fell to what could have been their death. Then as if the slow motion movie had stopped, they flew back in the air and whipped down again- this continuing for another minute. When the bouncing subsided Rory took a much needed breath.

"That was- so scary!" she said shivering from the rush.

"Yeah, but it was so cool,"

"Oh yeah!" she smiled as they were let down onto a boat waiting underneath. Once onboard she noticed a party going on and smiled at the cleverness.

"An exclusive party to those brave enough to jump," Logan whispered in her ear as he led her to the bar.

"Clever- now be a good dear and drive me home. As much as I'd love to stay and frolic around drunkenly- I do have to study," she said a bit too sarcastically.

"We do not frolic- we may stumble and jump, but never frolic!" his tone sounded defensive which made Rory giggle.

"Please!!!!" she cried again and he gave her a sly smile.

"Oh alright- just stay for a drink then I'll take you home," he offered which she nodded in acceptance. He went to the bar and brought back a Champaign for her. That struck her memory- she was never good with Champaign. It was basically the devil to her system because she couldn't control herself when she had it- but one drink wouldn't hurt.

Too bad that one drink turned to three and Rory had become very giddy in the process. "You gonna take me burp home yet Logan?" she asked slightly slurred.

"Um, yeah Ace that's a good idea- come on we're about to get to the land- just for you!" he replied grabbing her hand and leading her off the boat.

"Okay Rory- take this limo back where you need to go," he said opening the door for her and helping her inside. She wasn't drunk- or so she thought- just a little tipsy.

"You're not coming?" she asked without thinking- the Champaign seemed to have that effect on her.

"Oh- well I'm flattered, scooch over!" he exclaimed pushing her further to the seat.

"Gilmores never scooch!" she said mockingly and laughed heavily.

"So where are we off to then- your dorm or mine?" he said putting his arm around her. Of course she wouldn't make it easy for him with her reply.

"Tristan's apartment,"

"What? That's so naughty- I like the way you think Gilmore!" he kissed her check softly.

"Eww! No Logan- you are taking me to my boyfriend's apartment- drive on driver!" she called with a smile.

"Fine- if I must!" he said melodramatically.

A short time later they arrived at Tristan's apartment building and Rory climbed over Logan and out. She giggled as she tripped out of the car and was lost within her pouffy dress. Logan helped her up and straightened her out like a true friend. With a quick kiss to his cheek, Rory continued upstairs to Tristan's stopping briefly to talk to the doorman.

Then she rang the bell as she began to giggle for no apparent reason.

"Hey Rory," Tristan answered as he saw she was not herself.

"Hi baby- how was your night?" she asked letting herself in and taking off her shoes. She fell onto the couch and snuggled under a blanket. Tristan thought she looked like a little kid pooped out from a party.

"Not bad- I slept a lot. Um, how was your reporting?" he asked subtly.

"It was cool- met some people, bungee jumped, party on boat- tired now," she replied brokenly.

"Oh- well, I'm glad you came to see me!" he came over to her horizontal body and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Me too- Logan thought I wanted to take him home with me- then when I said your place he got this kinky idea- he's an asshole," she said randomly as Tristan picked her up off the couch.

"Oh yeah- he's an awful guy most of the time Rory- be careful around him," he said but she had already fallen asleep before he had reached his bedroom. He smiled at her peaceful face as he placed her into his bed and covered her. He took off his clothes to remain in his boxers and climbed into the bed, snuggling up to her frame which she seemed to adjust into the crook of his body.

-&-

A streak of light shot into Rory's eye as she woke up with a slight pain in her head- most likely from coffee withdrawal. She felt a warm heat covering her and realized she was in Tristan's bed 'cozied' up to him which made her smile. She closed her eyes again turning into him as they slept together in a loose embrace.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think!!! 


	8. Moving In

The next two months seemed to be a blur to Rory Gilmore. Time passed quickly as if she were part of a routine that happened. Monday through Thursday she's do the school thing, come home and hang out with Tristan. Friday she'd go home for dinner with her grandparent's- sometimes Tristan even came along. Saturday's her and Tristan would spend out most likely ending up in bed with each other- not so innocently! Then Sunday they'd wake up with each other and sleep the day away. Life was great- especially since Rory hadn't seen Logan in about a month.

This particular day, however, was the morning of a Friday and wouldn't follow suit with the routine they'd been following. Rory woke up at Tristan's apartment with a huge head ache and a great pain in her head. She felt the smooth sheets on top of her naked form loosely lying. She also lay next to her devilishly handsome boyfriend, with golden hair that looked perfect when messy and bright blue eyes that you could dream away into. Rory smiled at the sight of his sprawled figure and remembered they went out for a drink the night before to break the routine they'd been in. One thing led to another and she stayed over after having too much fun with Tristan. (Ahem!)

Slowly she sat up pulling the sheet to her neck modestly- she still wasn't comfortable being naked in front of men- let alone her boyfriend. She put on some loose clothing she'd left at Tristan's and went into the kitchen for coffee. As soon as she put the coffee on, Tristan wandered into the kitchen, scantily clad in his boxers and his eyes barely open.

"Hi," he said to her as he sat down on a stool and put his head down.

"What's up sleepy head?"

"Tired, need coffee!" he called and threw his head back into his folded arms on the counter.

"It's almost noon, how are you still tired?" she asked leaning over the counter herself and inching closer to him.

"I think we had a lot to drink last night, plus what we did was tiring!" he threw her a sly smile which made her blush slightly.

"Spontaneity always seems to end up with us getting drunk and having sex," she commented.

"Yes, oh how terrible that is," Tristan said sarcastically as he himself inched closer to her. She smiled and began to back away, his body leaning further and further towards her until she was too far away. Then she leaned forward and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "Tease!" he called to her as she answered the beeping coffee maker.

"Am not! So, you're coming to dinner tonight right?" Rory asked handing him a mug of coffee.

"Do I have to?" he whined mocking a five year old.

"No, but I want you to! It'll be good tonight- mom's bringing Luke along and Lane is joining us for once with Zack. Come to think of it, it sounds more like a dinner party and I definitely don't want to be the called the dateless chick that everyone gossips about afterwards,"

"Yes, everyone being your family and friends," he smiled at her as he took a big gulp of his coffee.

"Yes, they tend to gossip mister!" she smiled back and took a sip of her own coffee, lingering over the warm steam.

"You are such a weirdo," he commented as he noticed her taking in the aroma of the coffee.

"That's what you love about me though," she smiled and walked out of the kitchen to the living room, comfortably setting herself on the soft leather sofa. Following suit, Tristan sat down beside Rory and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head onto his bare chest and their heart beats began to pound together.

"Why can't you wake up here every morning?" Tristan asked playing with Rory's freehand.

"Because my mom wouldn't let me move in with you…" she trailed off and went deep into her thoughts. Was that really a valid reason- her mom seemed to like Tristan from Friday night dinners past- she even told Rory to keep a good, firm grip on him…

_Flashback_

_Lorelei and Rory sat in the parlor quietly- which was unusual for the two of them. Tristan was having a discussion with Tristan over his family and military school while Emily was off yelling at the staff._

"_So," Rory began to break the awkward silence._

"_So…"_

"_Yeah…" Rory took a sip of her coke and then began to tap her foot._

"_So Tristan's a looker, isn't he…" Lorelei said causing Rory to blush._

"_Indeed he is," she smiled back and took another sip of her drink._

"_You should keep your grip on him, so many girls are likely to be after him and what's to stop him from going?" Lorelei said honestly._

"_Well I'd be stopping him if he tried… and he wouldn't because he loves me…" she said assuring herself as well as her mother._

"_I hope you're right," she took a sip of her martini and in stormed Emily with a disapproving growl._

_End of Flashback_

"Rory, let's bring it up to your mom together… tonight… you want to don't you?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course I want to live with you…but what if something were to happen and you didn't want to be with me anymore or something…" she began to fiddle with the blanket next to her.

"Rory, nothing will ever keep me from you- I love you and I don't want to be with any other girls. Just consider my offer, okay?" he asked and she gave him a kiss in response.

-&-

Paris sat in her apartment with Lewis next to her. They had just met a barrier again- no condoms and Rory wasn't answering her phone. They didn't want to touch each other because one kiss and they would immediately be swept up and head for the bedroom. That's what had started their relationship in the first place. So when they were left to watch TV, they sat on opposite ends of the couch barely even making reference to one another. Then Lewis crossed the barrier, he shifted over to Paris and threw his arms around her.

"Paris, let's just make out or something- we can handle it," he cooed in her ear as he kissed down her neck. She gave in and began to kiss him passionately, pawing at his clothes after only a few brief minutes of kissing. It was Paris that couldn't keep her hands to herself and had thrown him onto the couch ready to rip ever piece of cloth off of him. Undoubtedly, they eventually made their way to her bedroom, going further than anticipated.

A/n: I'll leave it here for now, more to come soon!


	9. Friday Night dinner

That evening at Friday night dinner, Rory and Tristan pulled up to the Gilmore residence considerably late. It was unlike Rory to arrive so late without being under the circumstances of her mother- but with Tristan, it was another story. They had forgotten the time and were carried away in other activities that day, much to their amusement. They did, however, fear the wrath of Emily Gilmore with their tardiness as they noticed that Lorelei was already there.

"Okay Tristan, this is the third time we've been late and my grandmother is going to be angry… so you're prepared for yelling? Screaming? Wailing? Possible hitting and or flying projectiles?" each he nodded to as Rory listed them off, a slight chuckle was his response to the last on the list. "Alright DuGrey, let's get in there," she signaled to the front door and left the car in a hurry.

She rang the doorbell quickly and waited for her grandparents or the maid to greet them. They waited for quite some time and no one answered the door so Rory, unwillingly, pushed through the door to find the house deserted.

"Hello? Grandma?" she called as she began to check in each room.

"Maybe they're outside Ror-," Tristan said as he went towards the backyard. Sure enough, they were and Rory was quite relieved to find her grandmother in good spirits.

"Hello Rory, so glad you could make it," her grandmother said awfully cheery.

"Hi Grandma, sorry we're late. We lost track of time and then there was some traffic," she listed and stopped with a slight smile.

Lorelei was sitting happily in a chair next to her mother, beaming from ear to ear as she watched her young struggle to get out of the tight corner she'd put herself in.

Finally Lorelei decided to interject at her mother's odd behavior, "So Rory, what's new? How have you been?" she asked making casual conversation as Rory and Tristan took their seats at the glass table.

"Not too bad mom, nothing really new," she said quickly to which Tristan gave her "a look".

"Actually Lorelei, there is something we wanted to discuss with you," he said politely squeezing Rory's hand comfortingly.

"Yes there is mom," Rory added.

"Oh yeah, then do share with us all," Lorelei said happily.

"Is it good news with the newspaper or Yale?" Richard asked trying to get into the conversation.

"Actually no, but it does have to do with my living in the Yale area," she answered

"Oh and what might that be? Is there a problem with your residence because I'd be happy to find you a more decent housing arrangement," Emily said with a smile.

"No, I actually found my own housing, with Tristan," she dropped the bomb with a smile and watched her grandmother keep a plastered smile on her face. Why was she acting so unusual this evening?

"Rory, can I speak to you for a moment?" Lorelei asked before her parents could get a word in edge wise.

"Sure, please excuse me," she said, then whispered, "I'll be right back," to Tristan.

Lorelei walked quickly into the house and began to pace around the room.

"What's wrong mom?"

"What's wrong? You come here and tell me you're going to be living with a boy- a playboy who you hated years before- and you ask what's wrong! Are you crazy, did you think this through? Living with him isn't right, you haven't even been dating that long!" Lorelei ranted.

"Mom, calm down. I stay there most nights anyways, it would actually be easier if I didn't have to go home and grab my books for class. Tristan and I, we love each other and this just feels right," she replied.

"Rory, I don't want you to do something you'll regret- this could end badly for you and I don't want to see you upset or hurt if something were to happen,"

"I know mom, I thought about that- but Tristan has changed and I know he loves me," she replied to her mom's unhappy face.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you- now come give your mother a hug, I just realized your not a baby anymore," she smiled slightly and gave Rory a tight hug, then released her.

"Thanks mom, I love you," she said as they strolled back out to the porch. Tristan seemed to be happy and laughing with the grandparenst so Rory assumed he'd smoothed things over with them.

"Welcome back Rory, Lorelei. Tristan was just assuring us of your living arrangements and I do say he is a fine gentleman to be living with," Richard Gilmore said proudly giving Tristan a hard smack on the back.

"Thank you Richard, I hope you approve Lorelei," he said pleading with his eyes.

"I do, so- how about that dinner," she answered and smiled nervously.

--&--

"That was- even better than usual," Lewis said as he sprawled out on Paris' bed beside her.

"I completely agree," she responded wearily.

"I mean- you, you were great with that back ting you do- I mean that was hot!" he said loudly causing Paris to do something she did very little of- blush!

"Yeah, so…now what do we do?" Paris asked tapping her fingers on the loose covers.

"Go another round?" Lewis asked referring to sex.

"Eh, why not," Paris replied leaning into him to kiss him passionately.

--&--

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Tristan asked as they drove back to Yale later that evening. The night had been a total success- a moving day was even planned.

"No it wasn't that bad- it was easy. But didn't it seem odd how my grandmother was acting tonight? She was so…" Rory began but couldn't find the right word.

"Pleasant," Tristan finished.

"That's the word,"

"It was a little freaky, but maybe they don't mind you living with me. I am a DuGrey after all!" he said proudly as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I know my grandparents, and even a name like DuGrey isn't a good enough reason for them," Rory replied.

She sat back as they drove in silence, reaching Rory's dorm instead of Tristan's apartment. Rory left the car with a quick kiss and sent Tristan on his way home. Soon to be her home. That in itself was a scary thought- seeing Tristan everyday of her life- but as scary as it was, it was really comforting too. The only person left to tell was Paris and Rory was sure she wouldn't mind.

A/N: That's where it ends…I realize these chapters aren't long, but hey, the shorter they are, the faster they come! Please review!


	10. Packing Up and Jealousy

Rory sat at her desk studying that night- the dorm was empty and no trace of Paris, or Lewis, was in sight; so Rory decided to go straight to the books. Studying was hard to do when all she could think about was moving in with Tristan. Sure it was a great comfort to be moving in with someone she loves, someone she's always loved deep down. But it was also pretty damn scary, knowing that if the got in a fight she'd have to deal with it there, and he'd see all of her distractions, not to mention the lack of studying that would happen. Her life was going to change and frankly she wasn't sure if this was the right time. Her gut however, which she always followed in times like these, was telling her this was right, her heart said she loved him, but her mind said differently. Taking this next step was going to be an adventure and one she would hopefully survive.

A Loud ring snapped Rory from her thoughts and turned her attention to find the origin of the noise. She stood up from her desk and found the noise to be coming from her favourite device- her cell phone. She snapped it open and answered cheerfully, "Hello,"

"Why Ace, you do sound cheerful," Logan said from the other line. Rory's cheer seemed to droop slightly. He was the one person in her life that made her crave adventure and knowing him may have helped her to make her decision to move in with Tristan.

"Hello Logan, what can I do you for?" she asked tiredly.

"Um, let me see… how about a new car? Is that enough?" he joked and she understood the way he'd taken her words.

"Get your mind from the gutter Huntzberger, that's not the way I swing!" she said with a jolt of cheer in her voice.

"Right, I should have guessed that of you Ace- your offer was just so enticing and irresistible,"

"So they tell me," she retorted with a smile to her lips. Bantering with Logan reminded her of times in high school with Tristan. This thought brought a goofy grin to her face and snapped her out of the conversation for a while until Logan's impatient tone seemed to whip her right back.

"Ace? You there?" he asked with a tinge of annoyance to his voice.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry,"

"Anyways, like I was saying before you spaced out on me, or rather while you spaced out on me, was that I want you to come to a party with me tonight,"

"I can't Logan. I have studying, a boyfriend, I'm moving tomorrow…did I mention I would never go out with you?" she snapped suddenly.

"Ouch! That hurts," he said with mock pain, "but tell me more about this moving of yours," he was shocked to hear of this new advancement in Rory Gilmore's life.

"Well Mr. Nosey, I am moving in with Tristan tomorrow, not that it's any of your business, and I need to pack up some of my stuff tonight," she said sitting on her bed realizing she'd been standing for the longest time.

"Huh, so you and that boyfriend of yours and moving in together- how sweet let me send my wishes to him," he said sweetly which caught Rory off guard.

"Huh? Um, thanks Logan. Look, I have so much packing to do- I've got to get a box for Sam, my coffee maker, and some suitcases for my clothes- man I have a ton to do tonight and Paris is nowhere in sight," she sighed as she listed off each increasing trouble.

"Say no more Ace, I'm coming to help you," he said.

"Don't worry about me Logan- I can handle myself," she said but was met with the dial tone. She took another deep sigh and fell back on her bed as the thoughts of organizing herself were all she could think about.

She sat up suddenly as a knock came at her door and quickly answered it. There stood that same, smirking blonde with a handful of boxes for her.

"Hey Ace," he said and pushed into her apartment.

"Hi Logan- that was awfully fast," she commented.

"I wasn't far and I know this guy who has a ton of boxes around the corner. So where do I begin?" he said rubbing his hands together signifying he was ready to dig in.

"Well, you can start by packing away dear Sam, he's over there," she said pointing to the kitchen and he smiled.

"No worries my fair lady, thy maker of coffee is in good hands," he saluted her.

"It better be, that's like my life partner right there, I couldn't bear to lose another," she mock wept as he sent a stare of curiosity at her.

"You are strange Gilmore," he shook his head with a smirk and began to form a big box for her precious coffee maker.

---

Tristan had arrived at his apartment sooner than he expected. He was greeted by the friendly doorman before making his way up the elevator and straight onto his lavish couch. He was so happy to have Rory moving in that he could barely withhold his excitement. Within just a few hours she would be there, in the flesh, sharing a bed with him. Now the sharing of bed wasn't unusual, but hey, it was a lot more permanent then before! He thought of all the possible things he could do to make space for her, not that there wasn't a lot of space in the apartment, because there was quite a bit. He remembered that's she had her own armoir, but was unsure if she could bring her desk- the best solution to this problem would be to call her.

---

Rory's cellphone began to ring but at the moment she seemed to have tangled herself in some tape. She began to get nervous when the ringing was insistant.

"Logan, could you answer that for me?" she asked as he tried to help her from the tape.

"Hello?" he greeted.

Tristan thought he was hearing things, had Rory's voice just deepend about 5 octaves or was that Logan?

"Logan?" he asked.

"The one and only answering sweet Rory's phone," he gave her a smirk as she tried to wiggle from the tape.

"Logan, who is it?" she asked moving towards him clumsily.

"Who is this?" Logan asked as Rory gave him a pleading smile.

"It's her boyfriend Tristan," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Tristan, good fellow, how are you?" he asked.

"Fine, where's Rory?" he seethed.

"Right here, but currently tied, or should I say taped up?" he looked to Rory who had loosened a hand and grabbed the phone away.

"Hey Tristan, what's up sweetie?" she said sweetly.

"Oh, I'm just here at home wondering why that fool is at your dorm," he seethed yet again.

"Tristan, calm down he came over to help me pack for tomorrow," she replied defensively.

"Oh, is that all?" he began to calm down.

"What did you think he had won me and I was seeing him behind your back?" she snickered which made him feel uneasy.

"Of course not. I was just wondering what furniture you were bringing so I could move mine," he tried to change the subject but Rory could tell he was uneasy about Logan being there.

"Why don't you come over now and help us here to sort out what we'll take and what we won't," she replied hoping to calm him down.

"Yeah, good idea. I'll be there really soon," he said and clicked off the phone.

"Wow," she said as she threw her phone onto the couch.

"What? Was he jealous or something?" Logan smirked.

"Yeah, he was- how odd," Rory said mostly to herself. "Anyways, he's coming over- so play nice!" she said.

"Me? I never play any other way Ace, not any other way!"

A/N: Oh, so what shall come of this? I ponder!!!


	11. The Couch, The Kitchen and that Spot nea...

Tristan rushed to Rory's apartment that night, especially with the news of Logan being there. Sure he trusted Rory with every fiber of his being, but Logan, that scuzz ball, was a whole other story!

I guess you could say his distrust for him began the moment he met him. The very moment his baby blues hit the devious browns of that one Logan Huntzberger. If you could see both their eyes at the same time, you'd see that same fire that same energy and aggravation that Rory liked- liked about them both in fact.

Tristan was obviously her choice over Logan- he was her past, her present and her future- but. The most hated word in the world- but- Logan was catching her eye. His annoyance was some what intriguing to her; it made her want to be adventurous. But, yet again that awful word, she loved Tristan and the playful side he brought out in her. She loved waking up next to him and being beside his sleeping form- he actually looked innocent when he slept. Which is weird because Tristan DuGrey never looked innocent.

Rory began to pace across her apartment as Logan eyed her. He could tell something was wrong, and he knew it had to do with him. I mean, what can he say, he is Logan. She finally stopped pacing and looked anxiously at the door as Tristan entered in a bit of a huff.

"Hey Ror, Logan," his voice turned stern as he looked at the other blonde.

"Tristan, so nice of you to join us. We were just about finished, ut still nice of you to come," Logan answered tritely which Rory gave him a pleading look to stop.

"Hey baby, come help me in my room. Logan I'll be right back," she said and grabbed Tristan's hand tightly.

As they entered in her bedroom, Tristan shut the door, happy to put some sort of barrier between him and his nemesis.

"What is he doing here?" he asked in a whisper.

"I needed help packing and I didn't want to bother you, so he kind of offered and I accepted," she said in a mumble.

"Oh, okay then. So what are you bringing?" he said changing the subject.

"Everything in here, besides the bed, and I think I need to get a desk," she mentioned causing his eyes to spark in delight.

"That my dear, dear Rory is something we can buy together!" his eyes were bright and cheery again- almost like his old self.

"Like our first piece of furniture! How exciting," she ran to him finishing with a tight embrace and a soft kiss. She felt so grown up with him, yet could still have playful moments.

"So Mary, shall we send Logan on his way and finish the packing ourselves, and maybe say goodbye to this dear, dear bed?" Tristan eyed her suggestively in which she responded with giggles.

"Why Tristan, what ever do you mean?" she said with mock innocence and pulled him out of her room leading him around with their connected hands.

As they walked into the living area, they discovered Logan finishing up the tape on the box for the coffee maker. It was well wrapped with extra strong tape so that it wouldn't fall out- just what Rory had asked for.

"Wow Logan, who knew you could follow instructions?" Rory questioned as she examined the box.

"I'd say you're a natural packer- you know why don't you drop daddy's cash and go work in a meat packing plant?" Tristan sneered at him.

"Well, thanks for the suggestion, I'll know who to come to for a reference," he said sarcastically.

Rory could feel the tension rising between the two and desperately wanted it to stop. She smiled sheepishly as they began a bantering war. Apparently she wasn't the only thing they had in common.

"Even if I owned a meat packing plant, which I don't, I'd never give a slacker like you a job!" Tristan shot back as he took a step towards Logan with ease. Logan stood coolly waiting for Tristan to try and throw a punch, but Tristan never threw that punch. Rory had stepped between them before he could get the chance.

"Okay well as fun as this was, Logan we don't need your help anymore, we can finish. Thanks for everything though, I really appreciate it," she smiled as she led him to the door. He never broke the icy glare he was shooting at Tristan until he had reached the door.

His eyes shifted to Rory's and shot her a look of extreme sincerity, "It was my pleasure Ace- give me a call if you need anything, anything at all!" he lent into her and planted a soft kiss on her cheek then left the apartment.

Tristan was boiling with rage and could barely break his glare from the doorway. Rory was shocked herself at Logan's sudden choice of affection and was solidly holding onto the open doorway.

It took them both a few minutes to regain words and actually move from their positions. Rory tried to speak first but couldn't get any words to come out, so she busied herself with packing her clothes in the other room. Tristan packed some of her books away and organized them in the order they had been set on her book shelf.

Rory trudged from her room over to Tristan unwillingly. She hated the silence though and didn't like the "aura" he was giving off- it was too negative.

"Hey Tris, did you want to take a coffee break?" she asked with big puppy dog eyes that made his anger melt.

"Or we could stop for another reason, like to say goodbye to the furniture!" he said leadinger to the couch and pulling him down to him.

"What?" she was confused and couldn't understand the sentiment with saying goodbye to the couch.

"Let me show you," he cleared his voice and put a hand on the couch, "good bye couch!" then leaned in and gave Rory a hard kiss.

"I still don't get this," she said quietly as her cheeks flamed a dangerous pink.

"Next example, the kitchen counter!" he led Rory to the counter and sat her on top. "Good bye kitchen," he said and kissed Rory even more passionately. Then it dawned on her- these were all the places they'd had sex together and were ultimately going to lead to sex in the bedroom. What a fun game!

"Oh, I get it- But you almost missed this lovely patch of floor right here," she pointed to a large area near her room. He smiled at the memory, they had been a little drunk and couldn't wait to get to her bedroom- oh the times they'd had in here.

"Where else?" he asked looking around.

"Paris' room," Rory said quietly with another dangerous pink glow.

"Oh yeah- how did we even end up there? Does she know we were in there?" Tristan asked with a wide eyed expression.

"We got there because I was showing you around when she had gone to Doyle's and you decided to kiss me, one thing led to another and-," she gestured towards Paris' room. "I don't think she knows, but sometimes I catch her staring at me with like this icy glare that says "I know what you did","

Tristan laughed knowing Paris' glares all too well. He recalled a time when they were younger when he had kissed Paris and then didn't talk to her the next day. She gave him icy glares for a week before actually acknowledging his presence. Oh Paris his one true friend at Chilton that seemed to "get him".

"Speak of the devil, where is she?" he asked with a sly grin crossing his lips.

"I don't know she-," Rory stopped suddenly as she caught his grin and shook her head profusely. "Not again Tristan, she'd kill us if she came back!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take!" he said and crashed his lips to Rory's and backed her towards Paris' room.

A/N: sorry it's taken so long, let me know what you think!


	12. Paris, The LOTR Sam and Raphael Battle a...

Rory awoke to the loud yelling of a very familiar person. As she fluttered her eye open she noticed a very angry Paris screaming at a half dressed Tristan who was now standing beside her. She closed her eyes hoping she could avoid the anger being thrown her way, but much to her dismay, Paris had noticed.

"Don't you dare think you're missing out on this Gilmore," she screamed dragging Rory out of the bed.

"What did we do Paris?" Rory asked oblivious to what was going on.

"Look around Gilmore- get a clue," she screamed and made Rory whimper slightly.

Doing as she was told, Rory scanned the room and began to realize what Paris was so angry about. Tristan and she had fallen asleep in Paris' bed after one hell of a night! She smacked her hand to her forehead at the realization of being caught and dug her head into Tristan's chest we laughed into her ear.

"It's okay Mary," he whispered, "she doesn't know about _that_!"

Rory looked into his eyes as she asked for some help and a plan. Tristan was two steps ahead as always and began to side step Paris' anger.

"Listen Paris, Rory was just getting a shirt that you borrowed and I jumped on your bed which she tried to get me off. There was quite a struggle, but she fell asleep- one tired girl I'll say and that's why we're here," he lied adding in his signature smile to hopefully help buy her over.

Paris didn't buy one second of this lie, but given the amazing night she had with Lewis she decided to let it go. "Right, anyways, I think you both need to get out," Paris pointed to her door and gave them a strong smile.

Rory wasn't satisfied and had to disrupt this order of a happy, believing, even trusting Paris. "What? You bought that? Oh my goodness! Paris got laid!" she screamed and caused Tristan to fall onto the bed.

"I, well…Yes I did, now get out before I start to yell again!" she demanded and they barely left the room without falling to the floor in peals of laughter.

They made it to Rory's room successfully until they collapsed on her bed until their laughter subsided.

"Wow, she is uptight," Tristan said grabbing Rory's hand and playing with her fingers.

"I know, it was about time she was happy again. This Lewis guy must be special or something. So, what else do we have to do before we leave?" he asked as he surveyed the sparse room.

"Just drive it over to your place. I'm surprised Paris didn't ask about all the boxes because I haven't exactly told her yet," Rory commented with a slight bit of guilt.

"You haven't told her?" Tristan dropped her hand and sat up unexpectedly.

"No, I was hoping we could do it together- soften the blow?" she laughed nervously and he shook his head furiously.

"No Rory. We can't tell her now, right before we leave. She'll freak out!" he was acting strange for Tristan; it was almost scary how scared he was of Paris.

"Whoa babe, slow down, we have to go tell her. Don't chicken out on me," she pouted and pulled him off the bed as she led him to the door.

Tristan couldn't refuse that pout- it was his weak spot that he couldn't help. So, being the whipped boy that he was, he followed her out the door and to the Scary-One's bedroom. Rory knocked twice before Paris finally answered with an unusually big grin on her face.

"What do you two want? Another go about in my bed? Because seriously I have to burn the sheets!" she rambled causing Rory to blush at her accusation.

"Um, aside from _that_ I, nay, we have something important to tell you," she smiled weakly as she stood at the door under Paris' now very attentive gaze.

Tristan took this as an opportunity to begin, "As you may or may not know, I have a pretty large apartment on the other end of campus and a lot of room,"

"Yes, I know I've been there many a time," Paris nodded as he spoke.

"Well, I, Rory and I have decided," Tristan looked to Rory to cut in who up to this point was chewing her thumb nail. She dropped her hand and fought for the words.

"To, uh… well… move in together," she smiled as she waited for her room mates yelling for not telling her in advance, but no such thing. Paris' smile broadened and she seemed quite pleased.

"I am so happy for you guys! This is a good step for you two, a very good step indeed!" she began to nod and ramble which they had to tune out because they were shocked she didn't have some set of statistics about couples and the break up rate.

"Wait Paris, you're not mad? I mean I'm moving today," Rory cut in one of Paris' ramblings about how good they were together.

"Oh, today huh? Why didn't you tell me sooner, I would have helped you pack!" Paris said enthusiastically.

"Don't worry, Logan helped her with that," Tristan said with a slight sneer at the name.

Rory just gave him a "_don't be jealous"_ look and he shut right up with a kind smile. He grabbed her hand and began to swing it with childlike enthusiasm.

"Logan? Oh, the blonde boy who is a lot like Tristan. That boy is trouble Gilmore, watch your back around him," she said casually as if it was something she said everyday.

"Uh thanks Paris, I will. So um, we're going to go get ready for the day and maybe next weekend you can come over for dinner?" Rory asked which Paris returned with a smile.

"Of course I'll come to dinner, but only when you're settled. So you two get in that game and get moving!" she shouted and closed the door abruptly.

Rory flinched at the sound of the slammed door and backed away slowly. A little shocked she went to the bathroom and prepared to disrobe when Tristan followed her in.

"Um, what are you doing?" she asked with a slight amusement to her voice.

"Having a shower," he said innocently as he turned on the water.

"No way, I have first dibs," she replied and began to push him out.

"Well we'll just have to shower together then," he replied matter-of-factly which she shot a "_oh my goodness I can't believe you just said that_" glare.

"Um, I don't know Tristan, I mean we should actually shower, we do have plenty of time to try stunts like that!" she smiled coyly and pushed him out of the bathroom with a bemused daze on his face. A foolish smile crossed his lips until he realized he'd been seduced out of a washroom and the girl was still in there. He shook his head and proceeded to her bedroom.

Man, living with a chick was going to be great!

* * *

"Tristan, is it okay if I put Sam here?" Rory asked placing her beloved coffee maker on his counter.

"I already have a coffee maker you know," he said showing her the familiar espresso maker.

"Ah my friend, that makes expensive coffee and by some snotty machine- we'll call him Raphael. But this is good ol' Sam, like Samwise from LOTR! Anyways, he's dependable and always good so that little Raphael better not seduce Sam to the dark side or else!" she pointed her finger threateningly in Tristan's face and he wasn't sure if she was serious or not.

He backed away cautiously and turned around to unpack some more of her things. "You know Mary, we might have to get you a new closet," he said as he unpacked some of her clothing.

"Don't worry about it, I can manage without a lot of space you know," she said and proceeded to add Colonel Clucker to the bed.

"Aww you still have this old thing?" he asked as he took it from her and examined it.

"Yes and it usually stays away from boys, but for the time being I suppose I can make an exception," she smiled and put the stuffed animal on the bed.

"So we're done!" Tristan yelled happily and fell onto the bed.

"Yes we are, and I'm feeling sweaty," she giggled and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"How about a shower?" Tristan questioned suggestively.

"You read my mind," Rory giggled and ran to the bathroom with Tristan close behind.

A/N: Again, I apologize that it's been taking me so long to get these chapters up, it's just I'm starting to stress about ISU's and exams. So again, my heart felt apology to all of you darling dedicated readers!


	13. Love is Definitely In the Air

A month had passed without interruption. Living with Tristan was easy for Rory- they were practically living with each other before, so this was just more official. He joined her every Friday night like usual to the grandparents and one Friday even had them to his apartment. Lorelei and Luke were hardly strangers to the place and visited more often than not.

This of course kept Rory happy and Tristan was more than enthusiastic at their visits. Truth be told, Luke and Lorelei together were just plain entertaining and made life funnier. A good laugh once a week with Lorelei just brought them all closer, as if they were a big happy family- mother daughter, and their boyfriends.

Today in particular, Lorelei and Luke were coming up for their weekly visit which held some interesting promise. Over the phone she had something important to tell them and Rory could barely contain her wonder and excitement.

"Tristan, what do you think it is? I mean they've been dating for six months- do you think it's a proposal?" Rory jumped excitedly on their bed like a small child and he could barely hold her down. It took a deep kiss just to stop the jumping but she went right back to the questions after.

"Rory, you know what?"

She stopped herself and looked at him happily.

"There's something I have to tell you," he continued and he now had her full attention.

"What Tristan? Is something wrong? Did something happen?" she was very concerned now and he felt guilty because he hated making her worry.

"No, I just wanted to tell you something very important that could or could not change things." He looked deep into her blue eyes and smiled.

"What is it?" she smiled back shyly but her attention was diverted as loud knock came to the door.

"Children, you better be fully clothed and answer this door. We don't want a run in like last time, that means you Tristan!" Lorelei shouted through the door.

Rory hurried to the door nearly falling on a pair of discarded shoes and opened it. There stood a brightly smiling Lorelei with coffee and an actually happy Luke.

Tristan mentally kicked himself for not getting out what he was going to say and now it had to wait.

"Hey Mom!" Rory greeted the smiling woman and gave her a big hug.

"Hey sweet child of mine," Rory pulled away and gave Lorelei a suspicious glance then turned to Luke.

"Was she listening to Guns and Roses again?" Rory asked almost laughing.

"Yes, unfortunately," Luke replied gruffly and gave her an uncomfortable hug. Still after all these years he couldn't just hug her.

"Hello Lorelei, you look smashing today," Tristan greeted her with a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Bible Boy, glad to see you are fully clothed this time," she smiled and moved aside.

"Hey Luke," he shook his hand and welcomed his in.

"Hey Tristan, nice to see you again," he said sincerely.

They all stood for a moment as they took off their jackets and wandered into the neat apartment.

"How's married life kids?" Lorelei asked ash she sat onto the comfy couch.

"We're not married mom, we live together." Rory answered as she shot Tristan a smirk.

"Same thing kiddo, so what else is new with you two since Friday?" she looked around to see if anything had changed.

"We've been busy with classes and all that fun stuff," Tristan answered with slight sarcasm.

"So Mom, stop stalling what's this great news you just had to come up here to tell us?" Rory asked as she happily jumped beside her mother. As if on a rehearsed cue, Luke sat beside Lorelei and grabbed her hand.

"Well Rory, we came to tell you something very exciting," Luke said happily and kissed Lorelei's cheek awkwardly.

"Okay, this looks weird, what's going on? Mom, spill," Rory demanded as Tristan took a seat across from them.

"Well Luke and I well, we're getting married!" Lorelei said excitedly. Rory was quite shocked but her happiness for them finally tying the knot was more exciting.

Tristan jumped up and went straight for Luke. "Congrats man, you've snagged a fine young woman there," he patted his shoulder and shook his hand. Luke merely beamed.

"Thanks, I know I have." He replied.

"You better know," Lorelei chimed in.

"Oh mom, this is so exciting- since when did this happen. I didn't know you guys were considering marriage," she looked from Luke to Lorelei who coughed suddenly.

"Uh well, we did and now we are. But I have more news, and this is definitely going to be a shock to you Luke," Lorelei replied and looked from her daughter, to Luke to Tristan for help.

Luke's colouring flushed away like he'd seen a ghost and he turned to Lorelei expectantly.

"What is it?" he asked.

She grabbed his rough hands and inspected them. "You know you should try some cream on these- I mean I never noticed how rough they are and since we're having a baby they should be soft and-," she rambled but looked up as Luke cut her off.

"Baby? Are you sure?" he asked mostly shocked but a smile dancing on his lips.

Lorelei smiled and answered him excitedly, "Yeah, I found out last night actually."

"Well this is great- we'll have our own little family and everything!" he jumped up and Tristan shook his hand once again congratulating him on another happy event.

"Rory say something," Lorelei pushed as Rory's shock began to wear off.

"Whoa! Mom, you don't know how happy I am for you," she nearly shouted and jumped at her mother.

"Careful Rory, pregnant women are fragile!" Tristan laughed and pulled Rory off.

"Sorry," she smiled shyly and gave Tristan a hug.

"Isn't this just great news?" she kissed him lightly as Lorelei and Luke had their own moment of happiness.

"Yeah it really is. So about what I was saying earlier, Rory…"

"Yeah,"

"I just wanted to say that I Love you," he looked deep into her eyes and Lorelei looked at them, startled by his announcement to Rory.

"Y-you what?" she asked looking back at him.

"I love you!" he nearly shouted grabbing Luke's attention too.

"I love you too," she smiled and kissed him deeply as he spun her around happily.

"Aww my offspring is in love with Bible Boy!" Lorelei shouted as she began to tear up.

Rory broke from Tristan to turn to her mother. "Mom, I'm in love!" she shouted and they both fell to the couch again.

Luke and Tristan gave each other a beaming look as they pulled their women from each other and expressed their love, almost simultaneously, in deep passionate kisses.

A/N: What's you think?


	14. Mr Brightside

A/N: Ah yes, we are nearing the end- in fact, this is the last chapter! We still have more from Logan- a softer side not yet seen. Please pay attention and enjoy the show…

This chapter's title, lyrics and story idea was used from The Killers Mr. Brightside.

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Logan, hunnie, come back to bed," the long legged red head called across the room. Unbeknownst to her, however, Logan had slipped away long ago with out as much as a note or telephone number. It was his usual routine- drink, have sex, leave when girl is sleeping.

The routine was becoming old and boring, too much like… a routine. Yes descriptive, but that's how he felt. He felt trapped in his free world of fine dining and random women. It was time to break the cycle and he wanted Rory to be the one to break it. His only problem was that she was with that fool Tristan, the guy he wished he was. Now not so much his personality or being but his relationship with Rory was far more than desirable.

Logan stepped out of his apartment and decided that now was as good a time as any to talk to Rory- sure it was late, but what would she be doing at this hour? He hailed a taxi to her joint apartment with Tristan and cringed at the thought of Tristan having his hands all over the beautiful brunette.

There was just something about that girl that had him wanting her more than a conquest, more than a number. She was a relationship, not just a fuck buddy. She was what he desired and he always got what he wanted. Why should now be any different? True this is a human we're talking about, but come on; she could be wooed away from that Tristan guy. Couldn't she?

* * *

"Bye mom, now don't fall in the elevator- we need to protect the baby," Rory said giddily as she rubbed her mother's stomach.

"Rory- as comforting a gesture as that is- just feels a little awkward when there's barely any growth," Lorelei rebutted and gave her kid a tight hug.

"Now you," Lorelei pointed at Tristan who mouthed 'me' and pointed at himself, "watch over her. Be good to her or I'll have to hurt you," she gave him another hug and stepped up to leave.

"Bye Rory," Luke gave the girl a slightly awkward hug, but quite warming for Luke. "Tristan, nice to see you again," he shook the man's hand and they both left down the elevator. It was nearly twelve and they really needed to start on their way home if they were going to make it alive.

Lorelei and Luke were barely in the elevator when a ravishing blonde haired boy rushed in to catch it before it closed. He knocked Lorelei slightly and turned to apologize.

"Watch it there speedy," she laughed softly as she turned back to face the boy.

"Sorry miss, I guess I just got a little excited," he smiled sincerely and turned for the elevator.

"Its okay kid- just watch out the next time you hit a pregnant lady," she smiled at him again and exited into the street.

* * *

Logan could barely contain his excitement as the floors neared the penthouse apartment. He had no idea of what he was going to say- especially if Tristan was there, and decided upon a fairly easy starter, 'I was in the neighborhood..."

The door opened and Logan rapped on the door softly. Rory answered the door with a smile that remained when she saw Logan.

"Uh hey Logan, what are you doing here?" she asked looking around him to try and find some answer to why he had come to her home.

"I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to see you," he smiled genuinely.

"That was mighty nice of you. How did a little lady like me ever get to e so lucky," she said in her best southern drawl. He laughed at her accent which made her smile.

Over the past month or so, they'd become pretty good friends who spent some time together alone- completely platonic they both agreed. Tristan was usually with them and they laughed easily around each other. Logan was surprised that Tristan came with them, yet figured it was because of a threat he had made to steal Rory. He definitely wanted to keep that and come through, but he just didn't know how to persuade her.

"Oh Rory you are too cute," he kissed her cheek innocently and she blushed slightly.

"So Mr. Logan, what are you doing here- you are never in my neighborhood," she accused and giggled ever so slightly.

"Are you calling me a liar? I did a lot of work to get up here- I took a cab, and then rushed in here knocking a pregnant woman to the side. She was pretty nice about it, didn't seem pregnant though, then rushed up the elevator anxiously and you accuse me of not being in the neighborhood? I'm hurt!" he said barely pausing for breaths to add his melodramatic technique.

"That pregnant woman would be none other than Lorelei Gilmore the first, my dear mother, and yes I am accusing you of just showing up to see me," Rory rebutted and leaned against the door frame.

"I never said I didn't just come into this neighborhood to see you…you know I wish he wasn't here- he doesn't like me," Logan looked into his hands.

"Why do you have to go and say things like that? I mean here we are having a great conversation and you ruin it by bringing up how much Tristan supposedly hates you and how much you keep pining for me- Logan this needs to stop!" Rory shouted getting Tristan's attention as he slowly made his way to the door.

"God Rory- why are you still with him when you know how much I love you?"

"Because…because," she paused as tears reached her eyes. "Because Logan, I love him. We love each other. And I…I don't love you like that. I think it would be best if we stopped seeing each other for awhile," she paused and gave him a soft kiss to the lips as a means for goodbye.

Logan wouldn't give in that easily and quickly pulled her into a passionate kiss that wasn't one sided. She was reciprocating every movement he made and falling into an easy rhythm until she had enough tears in her eyes to pull away.

"What the fuck Logan?" she asked pushing herself to the door.

"I wasn't the only one kissing there- you started it and I merely took it to the next level," he said defensively.

"I have a boyfriend- why can't you get that?"

"It was only a kiss Rory, certainly not the end of the world!"

_It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

"I'd expect you to say that Logan! It doesn't affect you it only affects me. If Tristan found out he'd be so hurt and I could never forgive myself," she cried and slinked down against the wall.

"Ahem!" she heard and whipped her head around to see a shocked Tristan standing at their door.

"Tristan, it was nothing, it was just a goodbye kiss- nothing," she pleaded as she pulled her arms around his neck. He was still and then began to push her away, more forcefully each time.

"If it was only a kiss then why are you crying?" he sneered and the hurt filled into his body and soul.

She could barely contain her tears now, which flowed easily from her swelling eyes. She could feel Tristan's hurt because she felt it within herself, like he was a part of her.

"Don't you see- I'm crying because I've hurt you and I knew I hurt you the minute I kissed back!" she said but immediately regretted her words.

"You kissed him back? I mean I saw you break away, but you kissed him back?" Tristan was in utter shock. He slinked down in the spot Rory had once sat with his knees to his chest.

Tristan was rarely a very emotional man when it came to sadness. He usually kept it bottled up but at this moment he felt like crying. He felt like his heart had been ripped in half and torn into itty bitty pieces then stepped on by Rory's heel.

"Tristan, baby, listen to me, I love you. I love you dammit, don't you get that?" she stared deep into his unreasoning eyes and barely kept contact as tears continued to pour from her own.

"If you love me, why did you kiss him back?" he was starting to get angry now. The hatred for Logan was boiling up. And what a perfect time- he was starting to feel less threatened by Logan and could have at least called him a friend or at least not an enemy. But now Logan had crossed the line and it would be hell to pay.

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag_

Logan sat idly by watching the two of them bicker and try o show their love for each other. Rory wouldn't stop crying and he controlled himself from grabbing her and hugging her until she stopped. Unfortunately, at the present moment, this didn't seem like such a good idea.

He slinked to the wall as his heart was crushed at her words that came next.

"Tristan, he means nothing to me more than a friend. I don't love him. I never have and I never will. I am human and I make mistakes. Do you hear me? I love you and I can't live without you! I can live without him, but not without you!" she cried and watched his expression change.

As if awoken from a hypnotic state, Tristan turned to her and wrapped his arms around her lovingly. He knew she hadn't meant to hurt him and that the heat of the moment had caught her. The same thing had happened back in their Chilton days on the Piano Bench- merely the heat of the moment. He knew she loved him and he could never stop loving her.

"I know you love me Rory- it just hurts so much that your lips were his," he whispered and she looked up at him through red eyes.

"I love you so much," she wiped her mouth then kissed him softly to which he reacted by kissing her back with much more passion than Logan had in him. They kissed violently completely ignoring Logan's presence.

_Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his—chest_

He decided he should slip away- he couldn't win this battle no matter how hard he tried. He moved without notice and down the elevator which seemed all too much like a dream. Instead of taking a taxi he walked the ten blocks to his own home reflecting.

_But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

Sure he liked Rory Gilmore- a lot in fact. But he didn't love her like Tristan did; he didn't feel that same dying passion for her. Maybe it had just been lust, but when he kissed her and she kissed back, he knew there was no spark. She kissed him only to check that, deep down Rory had already known. So now he knew- he and Rory were never going to work out. It was an "I told you so" moment, but he had to find out for himself. Now he could go on, hopefully to find someone as great as Rory Gilmore that fit with him and only him.

* * *

"You know I love you right," Tristan cooed into Rory's ear as she sat in his lap outside of their penthouse.

"Of course I do. You still love me?" she asked slowly.

"I never stopped Rory…I never stopped…"

The End!

* * *

A/N: It's been a long journey, but an enjoyable one. Thanks for reading my story and feel free to review with any ideas for a spin off! 


End file.
